La Alianza de los Reyes
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: El mundo contiene su aliento a la espera del cruel desenlace. Una alianza, cuatro reyes y un destino incierto. La magia podría unirlos en la búsqueda de una armoniosa prosperidad o hundirlos en un caótico mundo de destrucción y muerte. Los invito a conocer LasWorld y lo que en sus tierras esconde. AU Contenido SLASH!
1. Preludio

**Disclamers:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. y a la Warner Bros. Mientras que"la saga del cristal oscuro" pertenece a los Ancient Bards y a Limb Music! Yo solamente los estoy ocupado por mero gusto y porque quiero compartir con ustedes esta maravillosa historia de la cual haré una adaptación.

Este fic contiene SLASH (como todas mis historias jiji), mención de M-preg, sexo explicito y muerte de personaje. (estáis advertidos!)

 **Notas de la autora:** Buenas, buenas a todos! aquí Dolce publicando una historia que ha estado rondando mi mente sin parar, que, aunque no es enteramente mía(ya que es una adaptación de las canciones de los 3 discos de metal sinfónico de la banda ancient Bards) este es el panorama completo que me inspira la historia! Espero que les guste! A leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 _ **Parte I: La lucha por la vida**_

 **Capítulo 1: Preludio**

Hace ya mucho tiempo, el ancestral mago Merlín, tras mucho viajar y conocer las infinitas dimensiones en las que se entretejía él universo; llegó a un nuevo mundo. Un mundo aun joven y maleable, cuyos cimientos apenas se formaban y la conciencia humana se cernía sobre la barbarie.

La magia se sentía en el aire, tan cálida y vibrante como un tierno corazón que conocía apenas la libertad.

Tras muchas guerras entre fieles hombres cuyas raza los distinguían en pensamiento y habilidad, tanta sangre derramada en el campo de batalla, dolor y sufrimiento, perdición de bienes personales y materiales; todos estaban agotados e impregnados de muerte hasta los huesos por no llegar a nada con su guerra inútil.

Entre largos diálogos de los altos líderes, se llegó a un acuerdo y Merlín supo que podría ayudarles a crear un mundo mejor, donde todos podrían convivir en paz pese a sus tan palpables diferencias.

Los cuatro líderes pasaron al frente a admirar al extraño anciano de holgados ropajes grisáceos, que hablaba con veracidad y una infinita sabiduría de sus vidas pasadas y decidieron poner su futuro en sus conocedoras manos.

Los del clan Riddle-Potter fueron los primeros en predisponer del Desierto del Norte, con sus infinitos recursos, su inagotable poderío. Las vastas dunas y paradisiacos oasis serian el sitio ideal para ellos donde reinar.

Por su parte, los del clan Malfoy- Black tomaron la región Sur, donde los hielos eternos abrigaban las laderas y bañaban con su manto blanco el Bosque Helado. Su magia convergía hacia ese tipo de ambientes y se extendía en círculos mostrando su afinidad con el hielo perpetuo que era tal cual su mentalidad. Tan dura y cerrada a lo diferente a ellos, que les vino como anillo al dedo.

Los del clan Dumbledore-Snape debido a la riqueza del Este, cuyos parajes verdes llenos de vida y naturaleza, hacían brotar miles de colores y secretos mágicos que narraba la tierra bajo sus pies sobre la historia de sus antepasados, decidieron quedarse al abrigo de la Montaña Oculta; recinto sagrado de las criaturas mágicas y sus solitarios dones.

Los del clan Weasley- Prewett con su buena condición y más afable trato, aceptaron disponer de la última región que era la Tierra del Oeste, con su clima templado donde la brisa calienta pero no quema y la salinidad de los mantos acuíferos impregna las fosas nasales, con el infinito azul de sus playas cristalinas invade el campo visual hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Habiéndose saldado la tregua, los Reyes de los cuatro clanes en honor a tan dura labor y tan alto conocimiento, otorgaron a Merlín la oportunidad de nombrar a su gusto ese nuevo mundo. Merlín sonrió dulcemente ante tal alto honor.

Mientras lo pensaba miraba la quietud que se sentía en el ambiente y lo esplendoroso que sería ese mundo con el paso de los años, que entre más se acumulara el tiempo, mas unidos estarían los clanes; de eso estaba seguro. LastWorld fue el nombre que Merlín dio a ese extraño mundo porque creyó que sería el último que visitaría ya que por más años que pasaban, no parecía hacerse más joven.

En retribución por la civilización y noble determinación que portaban los altos mandatarios, decido hacerles un obsequio. Con su poderosa magia, creo amuletos de paz, conforme a los 4 elementos que reinaban ese mundo. Agua, Trueno, Hielo y Fuego.

Con toda su frugal paciencia, los repartió entre los reinos a modo de tregua.

La espada de plata correspondió a los Weasley- Prewett. Una espada más ligera que un junco, pero sumamente poderosa que ocultaba en su interior el poder latiente del fuego del dragón, solo correspondiente a los de noble fuerza y dadores de justicia.

El arco de oro a los Dumbledore- Snape, cuyo brillo dorado contenía la fuerza del rayo del sol y el canto del fénix. Solo podría ser tocado por aquellos cuya sabiduría e inteligencia pudiera alcanzar las mentes prodigiosas en su estado metafísico más puro.

El anillo de magia pura fue dado a los Malfoy-Black, el cual poseía el espíritu de las hadas y la guía de los cristales más brillantes de las estrellas. Solo los de una sublime astucia, equilibrio de mente y corazón, lograrían portarlo con honor.

Por último, la varita elemental tomo posesión en las manos de los Riddle- Potter. Una varita tan poderosa como el tempestuoso mar, capaz de invocar a su vez los demás elementos pues con la perseverancia del alma y la grandeza de mente, los dignos podrían empuñarla.

Los reyes agradecieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón por tales obsequios que portarían con orgullo y devoción de ahora en adelante, para guiar hacia la grandeza a sus respectivos pueblos.

Tras ese armonioso acuerdo, después de tantos años de lucha y pérdidas substanciales, todos consiguieron la paz que tanto añoraban y que pensaron que jamás alcanzarían.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Ya cansado con sus años acuesta pesándole y pasando su factura, Merlín se despidió de LastWorld con una sonrisa bonachona, y una tranquilidad de espíritu dejando un último tesoro al cuidado de los cuatro reyes.

Una espada mágica que contenía parte de su energía vital; algo tan suyo pero tan peligrosa, que estaba seguro sabrían cuidar.

 _La espada del cristal oscuro_.

Un don lleno de poder a quien la poseería. Fuera sobre humana, dominio sin igual. Solo los reyes sabrían donde se ocultaba, como un símbolo de confianza ciega entre clanes.

Todos prometieron no buscarla pues sus poderes serian devastadores si tocaban siquiera el suelo del LastWorld. Así pues, tras la partida de Merlín, con los reinos establecidos, unos reyes benévolos y con unas leyes inquebrantables; se forjó la buenaventura y la paz entre los seres vivos de LastWorld.

Nada podría salir mal…

 ** _*-.-*1000 años después*-.-*_**

Con el decreto de que el hijo mayor tomaría el lugar como el legítimo rey alcanzando la mayoría de edad, se celebraron las grandes fiestas en el palacio del país del Desierto del Norte que gozaba de las trémulas ondas de la reinante armonía de LastWorld.

Los reyes Tom y James Riddle- Potter engalanaban el palacio con todos sus dotes de extravagancia y exquisitez; todo en honor de su unigénito.

El recinto cubierto de imponente figuras de oro y plata, matizado con extensas cortinas vaporosas donde se colaban los cálidos vientos provenientes del este se alzaba imponente. El incienso aromatizaba el ambiente y el polvillo dorado del desierto se colaba entre murmullos por los amplios ventanales.

-¡Harry!- se escuchó la voz del soberano Riddle llamando a su hijo -¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde se ha metido esta vez?-

En pocos minutos daría paso a la ceremonia oficial de su coronamiento y no había rastros de su travieso hijo.

Se sobó la frente con pesadez. Sabía que debía estar acostumbrado a sus escapadas usuales y su merodeadora curiosidad. Pero extrañamente pensó que por ser ese tan importante día, sabría comportarse mejor.

-Por Merlín…- exclamó el rey cruzándose de brazos en su trono real. Su querido esposo lo miró con ternura y se acercó a tomar su mano.

-Descuida Tom...-ya sabes lo curioso que es Harry; y más aún cuando está nervioso- dijo en tono conciliador dándole un beso en la frente –claro que si estuviera en su posición haría lo mismo- se quedó pensativo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y el ojiverde bufó exasperado -Déjalo disfrutar un poco más… que cuando sea rey ya no podría hacerlo…- el rey rodó los ojos. Sabía que su esposo tenía razón en lo que concernía a su unigénito.

Que más podía hacer que, esperar.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Al sonar las campanadas de la plaza principal, el rey Bill Weasley de la Tierra del Oeste llegó con toda su familia real.

-Buen día rey James- saludó con una reverencia el pelirrojo ojiazul –rey Tom. Hoy parece un buen día para una coronación- dijo jovial estrechando su mano

-Lo es, Rey William, lo es- contestó con un asentimiento.

-Espero que Merlín honre con su gracia y sabiduría al príncipe Harry- el rey del desierto del Norte no deseaba menos. Solo esperaba que su hijo apareciera y no quedara en vergüenza.

-Que así sea…-

Con un ademan lo invitó a pasar al enorme recinto y no tardó mucho en que toda una horda de pelirrojos de todos los tamaños entrara dando sus buenos deseos a la familia real del Desierto del Norte entre vocalizaciones, silbidos jubilosos y de mas ruido, que el rey Tom agradeció sin muchas ganas.

El rey del país del Este, Severus Snape fue el siguiente en llegar. Entró con acelerado paso al recinto, bufando miles de cosas entre dientes al encontrarse con el insufrible padrino del chico que sería en pocas horas coronado, mientras su venerable antecesor Albus Dumbledore solo a unos pasos tras de él, sonreía enigmático por tales riñas infantiles.

El rey Lucius Malfoy fue el último en llegar, solamente acompañado de su esposa y su futuro heredero quien, pese a su delicada salud aun no podía ejercer como gobernante del Bosque Helado del Sur, el anillo de magia pura ya lo reconocía como su portador.

-Estimado rey Tomás… James…- saludó el serio rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección de los anfitriones.

-Bienvenidos- saludó James cuando vio la indisposición de su esposo quien parecía estar a un paso de un ataque de pánico. Harry aun no hacía acto de presencia y ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Él debe de ser Draco…- dijo a modo de conversación para hacer tiempo.

-Sí. Es nuestro pequeño unigénito- dijo dulcemente la noble dama de hielo y armiño. El chico pálido dio un asentimiento con la cabeza saludando con toda la elegancia de los de su clan y James sonrió.

-¿Y cuándo se celebrara su coronación, eh Lucius? Porque creo que tiene la misma edad de Harry y…- se calló al instante cuando el chico bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y el rey de los bosques invernales apretó los labios.

 _"_ _Maldición"_ pensó James viendo su metida de pata. Pero ya no podía retractarse.

-La salud de Draco aún es precaria… pero no dudo que dentro de poco pueda estar lo suficientemente fuerte para reinar como es debido- dijo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno y James sintió el ambiente tensarse.

-Bueno, espero que sea pronto…- dijo con una risilla nerviosa, invitándolos a tomar asiento mientras el invitado de honor hacia acto de presencia.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como el menor de los Malfoy-Black se apartaba de sus padres, asegurándoles que tenía que tomar aire.

James suspiró. Realmente esperaba que su hijo apareciera para terminar de una vez por todas con toda la faramalla que ya se le estaba haciendo pesada.

Buscó con la mirada los ojos de su esposo, pero notó que este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no parecían nada placenteros.

 _"_ _¿Dónde demonios estas Harry?"_ se preguntó el rey Tom viendo como el lugar comenzaba a llenarse con las caravanas de los reyes de los países vecinos y frunció el ceño mandándole miradas asesinas a su consorte pues a él le echaba la culpa por su necedad a rehuiría su papel como príncipe.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Cuando Harry por fin llegó, inició todo con las mejores disposiciones y la magia adecuada circundando en el aire. Todo parecía como debía ser, nada fuera de su lugar.

Harry prometía tener la sabiduría para reinar tal cual sus padres antes que él y la sensatez para buscar el bienestar de su pueblo.

Los cuatro reyes invocaron el poder de los cuatro dones de Merlín deseándole prosperidad al reinado del ahora Rey Harry y por ese efímero momento, realmente creyeron que la paz prevalecería por los siguientes mil años como hasta ese momento.

Pero, solamente el antiguo rey Albus y el rey Bill pudieron notar cierta mirada cargada de algo que no debía ser a la persona equivocada; una profunda afinidad entre el verde esmeralda del nuevo rey y el plateado lunar del heredero de las frías regiones del Sur.

Ambos notaron que algo saldría mal y que con aquel extraño presentimiento que sentían en su interior, más que una nube negra se posicionaría sobre la pequeña y débil prosperidad de LastWorld.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que disfruten esta historia!

Aquí les dejo la liga de youtube por si quieren escuchar las maravillosas canciones!: watch?v=0ndViAnKK6s

Nos leemos prontito~*


	2. El Nacimiento del Mal

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí esta el siguiente capi! Espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El nacimiento del mal**

 _*-.-*14 años después*-.-*_

Charlie Weasley caminaba a paso lento por el largo corredor. La salinidad del aire incorporado con las pacificas olas tan cerca chocando con el risco, le tranquilizaba. Con un asentimiento saludaba a los sirvientes que nerviosamente le contestaban con lisonjas y demás reverencias exageradas.

 _"_ _Este no es lo que me corresponde"_ pensó con un melancólico suspiro al llegar a sus aposentos reales.

Mirando el cetro dorado en su mesa de noche, arrugó la nariz. En definitiva él no tenía madera para reinar; en sus clases jamás puso la debida atención porque consideraba al gobierno como algo superfluo y sinsentido, todas esas normas y reglas, todo ese inimaginable poder que nunca podría aspirar y de hecho no lo anheló ni en ese entonces. Sentándose pesadamente sobre la esponjosa cama, tomó la corona que lo nombraba legítimo rey de la Tierra del Oeste. Pero él no estaba a gusto con el título. No estaba listo hacia 5 años que se lo dieron y mucho menos lo estaba en ese momento.

Con pesar miró la brillante espada plateada en su encierro de cristal y sintió un nudo en su garganta al recordar a quien debía de pertenecerle realmente… a Bill… el ecuánime, honesto y patrón de las causas justas Bill…

 _"_ _Mi Bill… ¿Por qué te fuiste?"_ pensó apretando la corona entre sus manos mientras una traicionera lagrima rodaba por su nariz.

 _*-.-*FlashBack*-.-*_

 _La gran fiesta que se llevó hacia casi 13 años atrás se hizo presente ante sus ojos. La exquisitez del ambiente, la sonrisa de Bill tendiéndole la mano para poder hablar a solas._

 _Cuanta calidez era pertinente para una sola persona, no tenía idea, pero sabía que el candor de Bill era único en cada aspecto._

 _-Fue una coronación maravillosa, ¿a que sí, Charlie?- preguntó su jovial voz mirando las extensas fuentes del jardín que borboteaban inquietas bajo el avasallante sol._

 _-Pues yo que se… me estaba durmiendo a media ceremonia- dijo el menor bostezando ganándose un codazo de su hermano que rió de lo lindo imaginándoselo y no dudando por un segundo que lo hubiera hecho._

 _-Pues de lo que te perdiste, hermanito, fue perfecta. El ahora rey Harry será increíblemente poderoso, debiste de haber visto la cantidad de magia que lleno la estancia… y cuando tomó en sus manos la Varita de Magia Elemental fue como armonía en su estado basal… creo que bien guiado, llegará a ser mucho mejor que sus padres… - dijo en ese tono soñador de castillos en el aire que siempre podía ver claramente frente a sus ojos, esa imagen infantil que siempre le fascinó a Charlie –aunque creo que tú también podrías ser buen gobernante si quisieras… ya que no toda tu vida tienen que ser los dragones…- dijo como que no quiere la cosa apartando un mechón pelirrojo de su frente._

 _Las mejillas del ojicafe se tiñeron levemente de rojo, que fácilmente podría echarle la culpa al clima seco del lugar y le dio un golpe en el hombro._

 _-Sigue hablando así y tal vez te hecho un dragón cuando estés distraído- dijo haciendo un mohín como si estuviera realmente indignado por toda la faramalla que hacia sobre el futuro rey que estaba en el lugar más recóndito de la sala, conversando con el heredero de los bosques helados y las tonterías que decía sobre él._

 _-Hablo enserio Charlie…-_

 _-Yo también- la decisión reflejada en sus ojos jamás mentía. Pero en ese tiempo pensaba que eran simples habladurías suyas pues, para Charlie no había nada mejor que ser libre como el viento allá en su país natal. Ese clima cálido costero, tan primordial para las criaturas de corazón de fuego, con todos los dragones que observar y cazar._

 _No por nada eral el mejor cazador de dragones de los cuatro reinos y sonrió por su título, que no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo ni por todo el oro de LastWorld, ni por la tierna mirada que le dedicaba Bill mientras le aseguraba que sería buen rey._

 _Aunque tal vez si aquella propuesta se le hiciera en otro sentido, como reinar a su lado, podría considerarlo…_

 _-Sin embargo… creo que no es correcto que este demasiado cerca de él…-_

 _-¿De quién?- dijo viendo para donde se perdían sus ojos azules y bufó. Nuevamente los pensamientos del rey iban directamente al soberano del Pais del Desierto del Norte._

 _-De nadie- dijo deteniendo su rostro con la mano mientras le sonreía. Su palma se sentía tan bien contra su rostro que al instante cerró los ojos –seguro solamente son idead mías…- dijo riendo colocando su frente contra la suya._

 _-Ahh…. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme por el bienestar de tu cabeza- contestó risueño Charlie mirándole con el infinito amor que siempre sintió por él._

 _*-.-*Fin del FlashBack*-.-*_

-Majestad- llamó una voz sacándolo de su ensoñación. No entendía porque precisamente tuvo que recordar aquello en ese exacto momento y dio un asentimiento con su cabeza instándolo a que prosiguiera –un chico… un chico está exigiendo hablar con usted- dijo temeroso el guardia como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía –no parece de por aquí, rey Charles. ¿Qué desea que se haga?-

Su palabra era ley y tenía noción de eso. Los ojos del guardia lo miraban como si el poseyera la verdad sobre todas las cosas, que si él así lo consideraba, podrían echar con los más salvajes trasgos a ese pobre chico.

Cerró los ojos e hizo un ademan con su mano.

-Déjalo pasar… si tanta urgencia tiene, debe ser algo importante ¿no crees, Amos?- el hombre asintió imperceptiblemente y con una reverencia marcial procedió a dar las ordenes pertinentes.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a sus hermanos tontear como siempre lo hacían, como él lo había hecho hacia cinco años cuando consideraba a LastWorld un pacífico mundo donde todo podría salir bien. " _Que ingenuidad nos rodeaba_ " pensó con media sonrisa entrecruzando sus dedos para posar su barbilla.

Su dama de confianza se posicionó a su lado. Si había alguien en quien mas confiaba por su infinita sabiduría pese a su joven edad, esa era la esposa de su hermano menor, Hermione Weasley.

-¿De qué crees que se trate?- preguntó en voz baja a la mujer que extrechaba un viejo libro contra su pecho. Miraba fiamente la entrada como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

-No lo sé Charlie… pero no puede ser algo bueno…-

Cuando el portón se abrió notó con curiosidad a un chiquillo entrando a trompicones con un paso acelerado como si estuviese huyendo de algo; se veía exhausto y en efecto, al instante sus piernas fallaron y lo hicieron caer al suelo arrodillado frente al trono. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente ocultando su rostro, estaba alborotado y sucio, probablemente por su larga travesía

Charlie se aproximó a él, seguido de Hermione y rodando los ojos escuchó los quedos jadeos de los individuos de la corte ante tal inexplicable comportamiento del soberano.

La posición encorvada y el temblor en sus manos le dio a entender que lo que tenía que decir era de suma importancia, e irguiendo su rostro lo examinó rodeándolo.

Decidió agacharse para estar a su nivel, notando con su gesto, la tensión del ambiente y el cuchicheo de los guardias sobre lo riesgoso que era que hiciera aquello. Pero Charlie no tenía miedo alguno. Si podía luchar con dragones, un niño delgaducho como aquel no presentaría mayor problema.

Era solo un chiquillo de probablemente no más de 15 años, según pudo censar Charlie pues, no era bueno para medir la edad humana como la de los dragones.

Unos ojos verde malaquita le regresaron la mirada. Se quedó helado por la intensidad y fiereza de ellos, pero más aún por algo extraño que tenían… algo que no sabría descifrar que era.

-Di tu nombre- exigió quebrando la quietud de la expectativa de todos.

-Sco..Scorpius…- dijo el chiquillo –y tengo algo vital que decirle…-

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que te trae por aquí… Scorpius? ¿Qué es lo que deseas del reino de la Tierra del Oeste?-

-Rey Charlie… él la ha encontrado…- dijo con trémula voz aferrándose de su brazo –yo lo vi… él desea poseer la Espada del Cristal Oscuro… y la está buscando…- Contuvo el aliento al igual que todas las personas del recinto.

 _"_ _No es posible…"_ se dijo alejándose del niño como si su presencia fuera abrasiva y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Insolente chiquillo, como te atreves!- vociferó el guardia principal dispuesto a darle una tunda por semejante blasfemia.

-¡Basta!- chilló Hermione poniéndose frente del muchacho en señal protectora.

-Suficiente Amos- dijo Charlie deteniéndolo al instante y con toda la tranquilidad que pudo juntar se dirigió nuevamente al extraño chico -¿Tu como sabes de la espada?- dijo sin una sola expresión mirándole atento. ¿Qué clase de artimaña era aquella?

-Solo las historias que la gente cuenta… la espada tan poderosa como el mismísimo Merlín que guarda parte de su alma…- dijo mirando al suelo como si le doliera algo y arrugado el ceño como si estuviera reviviendo una pesadilla en su mente –pero yo lo vi… a él… estaba demasiado cerca que lo escuché decir que buscaría la espada del cristal oscuro. Que yace en La Tierra de Nadie… y cuando la poseyera, dominaría hasta el último rincón de LastWorld y esparciría como un camino carmesí, la sangre de los traidores…-

Charlie jadeó cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano. No era posible. Aquello no podría ser una broma; Lo sabía. Solamente los cuatro reyes tenían el conocimiento de donde se ocultaba la espada, nadie más… las personas de los pueblos solo se contaban historias fantásticas con respecto a ellas como mero entretenimiento, pero solamente.

"Bill tenía razón…" pensó mirando con congoja a Hermione quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella también entendía lo delicado que era ese conocimiento pero tan veraz que parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas.

Una guerra se desataría si la espada salía de su escondite, de eso estaba seguro. Aquella espada no era digna de ser portada por nadie y por ello el juramento de los reyes permaneció vigente hasta la fecha.

 _"_ _Romper el balance entre los reinos así como así…"_ se dijo dando vuelta de ida y venida. ¿Quién era tan despiadado y ruin para poner en jaque la armonía del mundo por un fin tan egoísta y cruel?

No quería ni siquiera especularlo. No podía ser posible…

-¿Quién haría algo tan atroz, muchacho? ¿A quién viste en dirección de La Tierra de Nadie?- exigió poniendo de pie al chiquillo que tembló por la zarandeada.

-El gran mago de la oscuridad… Harry…- dijo en un hilo de voz antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Cualquier duda o comentario espero que me lo hagan saber jiji! Besos~


	3. Los 4 Elementos Magicos

**Notas dela autora:** Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente con otro episodio de esta mágica saga!Mil gracias Jess Granger S por comentar! con respecto a tus dudas, en efecto, esto es un AU basado en las canciones de la banda Ancient Bards que narran una historia medieval fantástica, y yo le hice varias modificaciones!~

 **Advertencias:** En esta historia hay muerte de personaje, OoC (hay un ¿Dark?Harry!) Slash, Lemon, incesto (un poco jeje) y M-preg (mención :P)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Los cuatro elementos mágicos**

No podía creer las palabras del chico… ¿Cómo era posible? De ser cierto, todos en LastWorld corrían un grave peligro.

 _"_ _Harry"_ pensó con una mirada afligida. Como olvidar todos los sucesos en esos últimos 5 años, que a pesar de sentirse tan lejanos en el tiempo, aun dolía con infinito pesar.

-Tengo que reunir a los reyes, esto no se puede quedar así…- dijo entre dientes mirando el cetro en sus manos. Como soberano era su deber velar por la seguridad de su gente, aun a costa de su propia vida.

La dama le sonrió dulcemente, mostrándole con ese pequeño gesto, que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría ahí para apoyarle.

-Lo entiendo Charlie, es de vital importancia que Harry no llegue a la espada del cristal oscuro- declaró solemnemente y cerró los ojos escudriñando todo lo que escuchó, haciendo aquello que tan bien la caracterizaba. Pensar; pensar más allá con su sagacidad y sabiduría que sobrepasaba su edad.

-Pero hijo…- exclamó Molly con un hilo de voz, viendo con temor creciente que un par de guardias se llevaban al chiquillo de nombre Scorpius a que un médico le atendiera –se tiene que avisar al concejo, ellos son los más aptos en decidir qué es lo que precede en estos asuntos… no puedes tomar la justicia por tu mano-

-No madre- negó con la cabeza, deteniendo cualquier protesta que sabía que su progenitora tenía bullendo en su mente para implorarle de cualquier manera que evitara cualquier confrontamiento con el mal encarnado. Sabía también que su mayor preocupación era perder a un hijo más, pues ningún dolor se comparaba con aquel. Sin embargo, había un poder más fuerte e imperecedero que lo llamaba, e instaba a ponerse en movimiento, Bill y el misterio que encerraba su deceso.

-Como rey es mi deber primordial el bien de mi pueblo; y si la paz, al igual que el mundo como lo conocemos está por verse afectado, tengo que interceder a como dé lugar- declaró agitado.

-Charlie tiene razón Molly- dijo con tranquilidad la joven mujer -aparte, esa reliquia solamente puede ser, en el mejor de los casos, sellada por los reyes… nadie más puede realizar ese trabajo-

La matriarca de los Weasley se quedó callada ante aquellos argumentos ya que, aunque tenía muchísimos peros para darle a su hijo evitando que cayera en cualquier desgracia, era consciente de su posición y cargo que residía sobre sus hombros.

Charlie notó que apretaba sus puños y suspiró ansiando poderle dar alguna seguridad de que regresaría con bien a casa, pero no tenía ninguna. Solo tenía la determinación de su lado y toda su enjundia para llevar lo más exitosamente posible la misión.

-Bueno… habiendo dicho todo lo pertinente, iré a prepararme a partir- dijo el pelirrojo quitando su engalanada corona de su cabeza pasándosela a su madre que contenía las lágrimas con férrea resignación.

-Muy bien, yo también tengo que arreglarme- la joven dio una ligera caravana al rey para proceder a su recinto.

Los ojos cafés de Charlie se abrieron como platos mirando como si a la mujer le hubiera salido un dragón de la boca.

-Pero Hermione…- la detuvo por el brazo ansiando decirle que era una tontería de su parte, nada racional debía admitir.

-Nada de "pero Hermione" Charlie; quieras o no iré- el rey boqueó para rebatirle pero la chica interrumpió cualquier rebate –aparte, eres demasiado insensato cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado personales-

En eso tenía razón, pero, Charlie no podía permitir que ella le acompañase.

-Pero tú tienes familia, dos niños pequeños y un atolondrado esposo que resulta ser mi hermano- la castaña con una mirada triste regresó a ver a su marido quien cargaba a su pequeña Rose en brazos. Era notorio cuanto amaba la vida que había sido tan generosa con ella al brindarle tanta felicidad en tan corto tiempo.

Dio una profunda inhalación como para darse ánimos y entornó los ojos al rey.

-Lo se… pero me necesitas más que ellos- Parecía que la chica ya lo tenía todo bien claro y probablemente así era.

-No estoy tan seguro-

-Además ¿Quién es la mejor bruja del último siglo?- sonrió tan llena de sí misma que el rey solo bufó. ¿Qué hacerle con una contestación así? –Muy bien, como ya no hay negativas de tu parte, está todo arreglado, iremos nosotros dos y partiremos al amanecer- declaró dándose la media vuelta alejándose a paso ligero.

 _"_ _Pareciera que ella es la reina…"_ sonrió derrotado.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*A la mañana siguiente*-.-*-.-*_**

-Pero... ¿quién se encargara del reino? No te puedes ir- dijo Molly Weasley dando sus últimos argumentos de batalla que estaba más segura que su hijo contraatacaría.

-El concejo, madre, ellos podrán cubrirme en mi ausencia- declaró descuidadamente no queriendo pensar en ello –aparte Percy es uno de los más adecuados después de ellos, no hay nada que temer-

Ansiaba respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que desde hacía cinco años llevaban persiguiéndole sin respuesta alguna, solo hechos que le hacían sentir culpable en todo sentido y con un profundo dolor en el pecho que con nada sanaba.

Cerca de ahí notó a Hermione siendo abrazada por su hermano menor y se le hizo un nudo más profundo en la garganta. Sabía que nada podía hacer pues la decisión no estaba en él, pero no por ello era fácil sobrellevarlo. Esa mujer era terca como mula cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza así que si consideraba que era pertinente hacer algo por su propia mano, nada ni nadie la contradeciría y pondría su entera dedicación y corazón en ello.

Se acercó a ellos y se mordió en interior de su mejilla, aquello definitivamente no debía de escucharlo, pero el tiempo apremiaba y el sol ya estaba en lo más alto.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tú también?-

-Ron… Charlie no podría detener a Harry el solo y no estoy segura si siquiera intentará dialogar civilizadamente con él antes de batirse a un duelo que seguramente pasará… aparte, recuerda que él fue nuestro querido amigo ¿lo recuerdas?- hizo una pausa pensando aquellos dulces recuerdos del pasado -no puedo creer siquiera en la idea que él se haya vuelto oscuro… él no tenía esa naturaleza en el… así que sea como sea, si está en mí y puedo ayudarle a volver en sí y evitar todo esto, lo haré- el pelirrojo asintió

-Entonces yo voy contigo, Hermi- murmuró el hombre besando su coronilla. La castaña le dio una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito que te quedes y cuides a Rose y Hugo por mí... ¿me harías ese enorme favor?- el ojiazul sorbió su nariz.

-Eso ni tienes que decirlo, lo haré... son nuestros hijos-

Charlie no quería interrumpir, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y con un carraspeo se hizo notar.

-Herms, es hora de irnos-

-Lo sé...- besó a su esposo con todo su amor secando casi al instante aquella lagrima traicionera que rodaba por su mejilla, no quería que la viera titubear y sonrió dándole fuerza para dejarla ir.

-Por favor, vuelve a salvo-

-Solo Merlín sabrá…- dijo llenándose una última vez de su esposo esperando que no pasara mucho para volver con él.

-Cuídala mucho Charlie…- dijo severamente antes de darle un abrazo rápido a su hermano -tú también cuídate y vuelve con bien-

Dando un asentimiento comenzó a alejarse con la chica esperando con todas sus fuerzas poder cumplir esa pequeña pero poderosa plegaría de su hermano.

Ya con sus respectivas cosas, procedieron a dirigirse a las enormes puertas que rodeaban el castillo principal. La espada plateada sobre su costado pesaba más de lo que recordaba; probablemente solamente era su propia conciencia la que pesaba, pues con esa sagrada presencia, se le hacía más notoria la falta de Bill a su lado.

-¿Y con quien iremos primero?- dijo la castaña acomodando su bolsa con hechizos de expansivos a su lado.

-Supongo que con Sirius… es el de mente más abierta de los cuatro reinos-

 _"_ _Aparte, no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar los demás…_ " se dijo con pesar pues si considera la mentalidad cerrada del reino del bosque de hielos y la continua desconfianza del reino del Este, probablemente armarían todo un arguende e iniciarían la guerra por temor a la pequeña chispa que al parecer encendió el gran mago oscuro.

-Yo también iré- dijo el jovencito de nombre Scorpius parándose frente de ellos, mucho más limpio que cuando llegó y con las mismas ropas sencillas del día anterior.

Sus ojos de malaquita se clavaron en los de Charlie y nuevamente sintió aquella extraña desazón, como si algo escondiera aquel chiquillo misterioso que no podía descifrar.

-No hace falta que vengas niño, ya cumpliste con tu papel de informarme- el pequeño rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Estarás a salvo en el castillo- dijo en tono maternal Hermione, pero Scorpius volvió a negar haciendo una mueca.

-No necesito seguridad, soy un guerrero, mi padre me enseñó bien; quiero ayudar- aseguro duramente sin amilanarse por todas las peyorativas que hacían a sus habilidades –además, no podrán proseguir en su misión sin mí- los adultos se regresaron a ver -me necesitan para convencer a los demás reyes-

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Sin mucha conversación ni más discusiones, los tres emprendieron la marcha.

El camino hacia el reino del Desierto del Norte no era lejos y la vereda trazada en honor a la amistad de los reinos era afable; un viaje con buen tiempo solo les llevaría 5 días a pie.

"Realmente espero que todo esto no sea tan peligroso como parece…" se dijo Charlie mirando la senda esperando que Sirius le brindara su apoyo en esa afrenta.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

No muy lejos de ahí, en el reino del desierto del Norte, cierto rey miraba las extensas dunas con una melancólica sonrisa notando lo bellas que eran con sus intensos colores que siempre destilaba los rayos del sol.

Nada que ver con los densos parajes blancos de su ciudad natal que él recordaba, allá donde la tierra está cubierta por nieve y solo los blancos entremezclados con matices azulosos reinaban; nada más que soledad y frío. Cuanto se alegraba no estar allá, sin embargo, para su triste realidad, no todo en la vida podía ser felicidad puesto que alto tan vital le faltaba y se encontraba solo.

Aquella mano que cambió el rumbo de toda su vida ya no estaba para brindarle su amistad y una familia amorosa que sin dudarlo dos veces lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando dejó su hogar.

Con pesar comenzó a hundirse lentamente en aquellos dulces recuerdos cuando su vida era sencilla y despreocupada, para ser más exactos, la primera vez que puso pie en el imponente reino del Desierto del Norte…

 _Fue cuando apenas tenía 11 años y el tan querido rey Fleamont Potter festejaba sus 50 primaveras, con lo jovial y jocoso que era, quería celebrarlas en grande._

 _Su madre, Lady Walburga Black, jamás se perdía reuniones de esa magnitud y como era pertinente, llevó a sus dos hijos a que la acompañaran pues era su deber darse a conocer en esos eventos de alcurnia._

 _El extenso mercado en la entrada del reino era imponente, tan lleno de música, alegría, olores y sabores en el aire como nunca vio. Los ojos de Sirius sé embriagaron con tal explosión de color en cada esquina, combinado con el aire tan seco y cálido como jamás sintió. Para él, así debía de ser el mismísimo cielo y sonrió emocionado._

 _La mano temblorosa de Regulus sobre la suyo era lo único que le impedía salir flotando de aquel que debería ser una ensoñación… claro, un sueño que fue explotado en su rostro por su madre que siempre había sido demasiado estricta con todos los que le rodeaban, con su alma tan fría y dura como las de las estalactitas de hielo perpetuamente incrustadas en su recamara._

 _-Compórtate como se debe, Sirius Orion Black; deja de poner cara de idiota y párate derecho que estas representando a la noble raza de los Malfoy-Black-_

 _Soltó un bufido al escuchar su aguda voz y sintió a su hermanito tensarse a su lado, poniéndose tan firme con su máscara de impasibilidad que, aunque con dificultad, había aprendido a llevar en presencia de la Matriarca de la noble casa de los Black, haciéndola sentir orgullosa, tan diferente de lo que él jamás sería y desearía ser._

 _-Deja de molestar Walburga…- contestó con desgano, pero ni dos segundos pasaron cuando tremendo bofetón le siguió a ello, haciendo que casi la cabeza le diera vuelta. Su rostro ardía, pero más su coraje, ni por ello se retractaría de sus palabras._

 _Regulus por la impresión soltó su mano mirando temeroso a su madre y Sirius retó con su mirada de tormenta a su progenitora quien amenazó con el uso de su bastón cualquier nueva insolencia._

 _Salió corriendo adentrándose en el atestado mercado sin mirar atrás._

 _Tal vez la bofetada no le había dolido como debió de ser, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a aquello y las "muestras de afecto" de su madre, pero lo que sí odiaba y le repateaba, era lo que le hacía con el transcurso del tiempo a su querido Regulus, volverlo "el prospecto ideal marca Black" que debía ser._

 _"_ _Y una coña…" pensó bufando sintiéndose desubicado y solitario sin la pequeña mano de Regulus apretando la suya._

 _Llegó a una fuente bailarina jadeando de tanto correr. Para recuperar el aliento, se acuclilló recargándose en la dura piedra que la contenía. Sabía que entre más tiempo pasara, Walburga se lo tomaría más apecho y le iría peor, sin embargo, necesitaba aclarar su nublada mente y acelerado corazón._

 _-Oye esa cosa parece una cereza dirigible- dijo una voz a su lado._

 _Sirius bufó mirando al chiquillo de anteojos a un palmo de él. Por su estatura podría decir que probablemente era de su edad y por sus ropajes vaporosos con incrustaciones doradas y plateadas, probablemente era alguien importante, pero aquello no podía importarle menos._

 _-¿Y qué?- contestó con hostilidad. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del chico y eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Sirius._

 _-¿Eres un Kerim, verdad?- preguntó con tono burlesco._

 _-Mi familia lo es, pero yo no- dijo arrugando el ceño, mientras apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho –son tan retrogradas…- dijo entre dientes y el otro rio de lo lindo._

 _-Me agradas- sonrió el chico de alborotado cabello -soy James- Sirius arqueó una ceja por tan extraña actitud._

 _-¿El atolondrado príncipe del desierto del Norte?- rechistó, mientras el otro sin tomársela como ofensa amplió su sonrisa._

 _-¿Y tú un hijo de creídos Black que se creen superiores a los demás y tienen la cabeza más dura que él hielo?- por fin Sirius sonrió ante aquella contestación y asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Sip- contestó tomando la mano que le alargó el joven príncipe para ponerse en pie –Soy Sirius…-_

 _-Ni te lo pareces tanto- dijo burlón James contestando el apretón._

 _Aquel momento pareció que Merlín destinó para volverlos tan inseparables como una planta a la tierra, nutriéndose el uno al otro, fortaleciéndose en una amistad sin igual que cambiaría por completo la senda que había sido trazada en el primogénito de la sagrada y ancestral casa Black._

 _Charlaron durante un gran rato, conociéndose entre broma y broma, sintiéndose tan bien en compañía del otro que era increíble que razas tan diferentes pudieran convivir sin preocupaciones y que compartieran tanto en común._

 _-¿Y ese estirado quién es?- preguntó Sirius comiendo una jugosa frutilla señalando a un chiquillo menudo con semejante tumulto de gente cubriéndole del sol y mirando a todos lados cercándolo como murallas impenetrables._

 _-Es mi prometido Tom, ¿a que es lindo no?- dijo viendo detenidamente por donde se iba el jovencito -Dicen que tiene ojos verdes como prados iluminados con la luz del este, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo con ensoñación, pero Sirius negó alzándose de hombros._

 _-Príncipe James, su padre lo espera para iniciar el banquete- dijo el guardia que apenas y caía en cuenta que estaba siguiéndolos desde hacía más de media hora._

 _-Rayos, me tengo que ir Sirius, que el viejo cuando se empecina en algo no hay quien lo calle de su berrinche- dijo entre risas –espero verte en el palacio para jugar- le guiñó el ojo y corrió en dirección del suntuosa construcción siendo perseguido por el nervioso guardia._

 _Sirius dudó que hacer, pero en seguida, una sonrisa danzó en su rostro cuando vio a su hermano caminando hacia él._

 _-Pude que el prometido de James sea todo un partidazo con sus ojos verdes, pero seguro no es tan lindo como mi Regui…- dijo viendo a su dulce hermano quien poseía los ojos más impactantes de color amatista como ningún otro, llegó jadeando hasta él y con precaución mi miró de arriba abajo reprendiéndolo por haber huido, pero enseguida con una triste sonrisa colocó su mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida_

 _-Sirius, mamá está furiosa por tu desaparición... dice que te colgara de los calzones en el sauce boxeador de la casa hasta que aprendas a no desobedecer...- dijo con aflicción el menor de los Black y Sirius rodó los ojos._

 _-Esa vieja cacatúa...-_

 _-No le digas así- regañó Regulus frunciendo el ceño que Sirius no dudó en besar avergonzando a su hermano._

 _-Ya no te arrugues Reg y abre los ojos... esa mujer está loca y es una extremista-_

 _-Hace lo que cree que es correcto para nosotros aunque sea muy dura- dijo como una letanía que Sirius se aproximó a callar._

 _-Tonterías- el menor bufó –¡y te lo probaré, ya verás!- Regulus arqueó la ceja muy al estilo Black y Sirius rio –y si no puedo mostrártelo antes de que esa vieja intente cambiarte, te robaré y te esconderé en el límite de LastWolrd donde no podrá encontrarte- Las mejillas de Regulus se tiñeron de carmín._

 _-Hey Sirius, entonces… ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?- dijo súbitamente tímido -¿pase lo que pase?-_

 _-Siempre- fue lo que le contestó en ese instante porque así lo sintió, sellando su ciega promesa con un trémulo beso; incauto de lo que pasaría y de cuan equivocado estaba en ese entonces…_

-Rey Sirius…- llamó uno de sus guardias sacándolo de su recuerdo casi palpable.

-No me llames a si Dennis, llámame por mi nombre- la duda se sembró en el rostro del guardia -compadre, amigo o simplemente príncipe está bien, pero no rey que me oigo muy viejo- sonrió negando efusivamente con la cabeza dándole unas palmadas en su hombro.

-E-El rey de la Tierra del Oeste pide audiencia con usted, p-príncipe Sirius…- los ojos de tormenta brillaron curiosos, preguntándose de que se trataba y se levantó del trono, esperando que lo que Charlie tuviera que decirle fuera algo interesante.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

La varita de magia elemental que yacía casi siempre tranquila en su mano, vibró cuando sintió tan cerca a su hermana, la espada plateada.

Le parecía extraño que hacía solo 5 años que no veía a Charlie, al menos no desde que ese suceso se desencadenara y que todo lo que conocían y daban por seguro se esfumó como un diente de león en el aire, dejando tal tristeza en los reinos como hacía mucho no se veía.

Aquellas vidas que tanto significaron se habían ido dejándole con tremenda carga, por ser el padrino del unigénito desaparecido de su casi hermano James y que a la par, la Varita de Magia Elemental accedió a que fuera su portador y por ende soberano del Desierto del Norte.

Aquel singular poder que sentía en su alma fluir acelerado, los cuatro grandes elementos que unen el mundo estaban en sus manos; el fuego que llueve en llamaradas de los volcanes de la costa del Este, el agua sagrada de las cascadas congeladas que bañan las colinas de la Montaña Escondida, el trueno que ruge en tormentas eléctricas en el corazón del extenso desierto y el hielo latente de los miles de picos helados del sur…

-Sirius- saludó con una inclinación Charlie seguido por Hermione y un chiquillo de alborotado cabello rubio, que Sirius no tardó ni tres segundos en quedársele viendo. Era tan curioso ese jovencito, con su pose desgarbada, su afilada barbilla, con esos inexpresivos ojos de ese extraño color verdoso que era como si estuviera viendo a…

-Charlie que milagro- carraspeó, correspondiendo el saludo evitando obviar su distracción -¿Qué dicen las paradisiacas playas del Oeste?- dijo jovial dejando sus cavilaciones de lado.

-No mucho, solo calor, sequedad y más calor- dijo con una sonrisa que no tocó sus ojos.

-Bueno, chicos, siéntense, siéntense que están en su casa y no les cobro por tomar asiento- los presentes accedieron –y ¿Qué les trae por aquí? Porque supongo que no están por una visita social para tomar el té ¿o me equivoco?- dijo jugueteando con la varita de magia elemental entre sus dedos.

-Por desgracia tienes razón Sirius… lo que nos trae hasta esta parte de LastWolrd es algo de naturaleza delicada…- dijo la noble dama con precaución regresando a ver con muda reticencia a Charlie quien entrecruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa de ébano.

-¿Por qué tanto misticismo? No es como si fuera el fin del mundo- la risa que apareció comenzó a desvanecerse por la seriedad de los presentes que no le daba buena espina.

-Harry ha vuelto a aparecer… - dijo Charlie sin expresar emoción alguna -y necesitamos tu ayuda para evitar que cometa una locura…- Sirius se llevó una mano a la boca y se levantó estrepitosamente haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado golpeara contra el suelo.

 _"_ _Cachorro…"_ pensó con pesar al tener la primera noticia de su ahijado en un lustro. _"¿Qué es de ti? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado~*


	4. Solo el Valiente

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que les guste el siguiente capi...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Solo el valiente**

Sirius estaba sin palabras. Harry, su cachorro, después de tanto tiempo dando señales de vida. Era inaudito, el Harry que conoció era sumamente dulce e inocente, con una brillante mente para hacer inocentes travesuras y un férreo e incorruptible amor por las cosas justas y su familia.

Aquello no cuadraba con la idea de que por su propia mano quisiera destruir LastWorld, robar aquella reliquia sagrada para oscuros propósitos. Le aterraba siquiera pensar en ello. Era como si le estuviera fallando a James y a Tom y principalmente a Harry por pensarlo.

 _"_ _No… el no sería capaz de ello"_ se dijo con una nota de esperanza, esperanza que desde hacía 5 años no tenía; realmente estaba aliviado que Harry aun estuviera con vida y tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

-Harry planea vengarse, Sirius; si no lo detenemos será el fin de LastWorld- dijo en voz queda Charlie. El de cabello negro azulado rezongó; era imposible.

-Vamos Charlie, que es de Harry de quien hablamos, él no es malo, tu y yo lo sabemos, ni siquiera es capaz de matar a una mosca- dijo sin poder esconder su júbilo.

El hijo de su mejor amigo James aun caminaba en el mundo y él estaba ms que seguro que lo encontraría y lo traería a casa; pero al regresar a ver a Charlie, parecía no ser de la misma opinión.

-Como sea, necesitamos tu ayuda, Sirius- dijo Charlie con fiereza.

Su ceño fruncido, su semblante ensombrecido… era notorio lo que nublaba su mente y no podía culparlo. Sabía sobre los rumores que buscaban echarle tierra a su ahijado, donde clamaban a viva voz la terrible sospecha de que Harry intervino para que Bill decidiera terminar con su vida de aquella manera trágica…

 _"_ _Él no podría hacer eso…"_ Sirius estaba reacio a creer en esas habladurías, estaba seguro que Harry jamás haría algo tan ruin como aquello.

-Por supuesto, sabes que cuentan con ella, Charlie. Harry me necesita, soy la única familia que le queda-

Charlie arrugó el ceño mordiendo su lengua. Era obvio que su idea de Harry como una noble paloma había terminado hacia 5 años atrás, pero hablar sobre ello solamente crearía disputas y riñas que no llevarían a nada más que perder la amistad que por siglos se forjó entre la Tierra del Oeste y el reino del Desierto del Norte.

-Solamente resta acomodar algunas cosas y voy con ustedes- dijo haciendo un movimiento con su varita de magia elemental.

-¿Vas a llevar a alguien?- cuestionó Hermione quien era la única (aparte de Scorpius) que se mantenía ecuánime.

-Sip, a Hagrid- dijo jubiloso ante la incredulidad de los demás -es el único que conoce hasta el más escondido rincón de Lastworld, y si vamos a un lugar tan poco acogedor como La Tierra de Nadie en busca de la dichosa espada del cristal oscuro, créanme que lo necesitaremos- la dama asintió mientras Charlie solo se quedaba callado.

Sirius regresó a ver al chiquillo que apenas y se movía de su asiento, manteniendo la mirada clavada en la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y estuviera analizándola con detenimiento.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a Harry a los 12 años, las mismas facciones, con sus pómulos sonrojados, su redondeada barbilla y cabello alborotado mirando a todos lados, aunque lo curioso de este chiquillo era que su cabello para ser la réplica exacta de Harry no era negro, si no rubio y aquellos ojos de malaquita eran perturbadores en todo sentido que le provocaba escalofrío, no reflejaban nada, ni emoción alguna, era casi como si estuviera vacío…

Dejó de verle pues sabía que la nostalgia de su cachorro se le haría palpable y suspiró.

-Bueno y ¿a dónde iremos primero? Porque si es una misión imposible sobre la espada de Merlín, se tiene que avisar a los demás reyes ¿o no?- Charlie asintió –que lastima- dijo desganado bajando los hombros.

-Es imperativo, Sirius, ellos tienen que saber- dijo conciliadoramente Hermione.

-Ten por seguro que nos atacaran sin si quiera darnos chance de saludar- pegó en una fibra sensible, pues era de noción mundial lo poco amistosos que podían ser los demás reinos, pero el pelirrojo prefirió no meterse en esos ámbitos y con su voz más calmada dijo.

-La siguiente parada debe ser en La Montaña Escondida- con eso Charlie dio por terminada la conversación.

 ***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

-Hagrid ¿por dónde es el mejor camino para llegar al reino del Este?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad caminando al lado del semigigante.

El hombre bonachón sonrió, cuando Sirius le hizo llamar jamás pensó que podría ser de ayuda su vasto conocimiento ni mucho menos para la noble tarea de traer al heredero de los Riddle-Potter a salvo. Estaba contento de poder ser útil; apreciaba a Harry y sin pensarlo dos veces accedió acompañar a esa compañía.

-El mejor camino es por las Laderas Escabrosas, pese a su nombre, es un camino llano donde la maleza no crece tan alta y es bastante segura que se puede acampar sin problema de toparse con algún ladrón- la chica escuchaba curiosa pues, aunque sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre LastWorld, solo había sido a través de los libros y jamás había puesto pie fuera de la Tierra del Oeste.

-¿Y cómo en cuanto tiempo llegaremos?- el semigigante alzó la vista al cielo.

-Si seguimos con buen clima, creo que serán a lo mucho 8 días pues no está tan cerca como pareciera-

 ***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

Cuando el paisaje comenzó a hacerse brumoso y el clima húmedo con el viento helado soplando, tan punzante que dolía en sus rostros; sabían que estaban cerca. La Montaña escondida se alzaba cada vez más imponente frente a sus ojos con extensos bosques y más bosques de pino, encino y oyameles que los dejaban boquiabiertos.

-Hasta me dan ganas de arrancar una piña para llevarla de regreso a casa- dijo Sirius señalando los frutos pequeños de los arboles- las pocas veces que vinimos James y yo recolectábamos todo un cargamento para después aventárnoslo como bolas de nieve- dijo con ensoñación.

-No harás tal cosa Sirius, hay que ser cuidadoso- dijo Charlie con desconfianza, poniendo la mano en la espada plateada.

Todos sabían del peligro que corrían en esa parte nada amistosa de LastWorld, así que Sirius sin más, emulando a Charlie, hizo lo suyo con la varita.

Hagrid quien iba a la cabeza se detuvo en el acto, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No lo escuchan?- todos guardaron silencio concentrándose en el ambiente.

-Está muy… callado…- dijo Hermione mirando a todos lados. El aire solo se escuchaba en un quedo lamento, aquello no era buena señal, esa tranquilidad era extraña. Ningún animal o criatura había cerca y eso era preocupante.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Hagrid señalando hacia arriba. Un intenso brillo dorado emanaba de la cima de la montaña como lluvia que caía con rapidez hacia ellos.

 _"_ _¿Son flechas?"_ se preguntó Sirius poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Charlie alzando su escudo, solo le tomó un par de segundo a la chica actuar.

-¡ _Protego Totalum!-_ invocó a todo pulmón creando una barrera impenetrable a su alrededor y Sirius hizo el resto con la varita de magia elemental.

-¿Están tratando de matarnos?- dijo Hermione ofendida cuando la lluvia de flecas cesó.

-Se los advertí- dijo Sirius esperando cualquier cosa de esos seres recelosos con sus tierras y modo de vida -¿todos están bien?- la pequeña compañía asintió moviendo sus cabezas. Era obvio que los buenos reflejos de Hermioene y el sobre aviso de Hagrid había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Buenas tardes queridos amigos- dijo una voz peculiar a sus espaldas que como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, todos regresaron a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó Charlie.

-El mismo, joven Weasley. Lamento que hayan sido recibidos de esa manera –hizo una pausa -pero los arqueros, pese a ser buenas personas, han sido entrenados a no dar pie a desconocidos- aquella sonrisa misteriosa no le cayó nada bien a Charlie.

-Pero eso es de barbaros- dijo Hermione molesta. Jamás pensó que así serian tratados en otras tierras. _"¿acaso serían capaces de matar a un Rey solamente porque sigue ordenes?"_ pensó incrédula.

-Mi querida señorita Granger, ha habido demasiados saqueos a los tesoros dispuestos de la montaña que la pureza que envolvía su terreno, ahora parece una triste sombra del ayer- dijo con pesar como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento –así que a fuerzas imperecederas, medidas extremas; ahora síganme- dijo sonriendo guiándolos hacia la gran montaña.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

El rey Severus los miraba con hosquedad. Desde que los vio entrar en el salón principal seguidos muy de cerca por un excesivamente sonriente Dumbledore, sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno. No estaba a gusto con su presencia, sin embargo, sabía que algo se traían entre manos y lo que dictaba el juramento ancestral como legitimo rey, tenía que escuchar lo que los demás soberanos tenían que decir; obviamente lo haría bajo sus reglas.

-¿A qué han venido?- dijo secamente.

-A tomar el té Rey Quejicus, es obvio ¿o no?- dijo con mordacidad Sirius haciéndole fruncir el ceño. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, seguía sin poder tragar a ese dichoso "merodeador" como se hacía llamar pobremente con su amiguito James que en lo único que eran bueno era en molestarlo a mas no poder.

Aquella herida seguía abierta y nada podría sanarla, así que si ahora tenía la oportunidad, podría darle un poco del veneno que tanto tiempo ansiaron inyectarle con crueles tratos, malas palabras y terroríficas "bromas" solo con la finalidad de amargarle la existencia.

-Vuelve a tu pocilga falso rey que tu presencia me repugna, eres tan insignificante que aprovechaste la primera oportunidad que tuviste para hacerte con el poder…-

El de ojos como tormenta enrojeció furiosamente; eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-¡Maldita alimaña! Eres un imbécil grasiento…- dijo tomándolo por su túnica.

-¡Suficiente los dos!- exclamó Remus apareciendo en escena, haciendo que los dos se separaran unos pocos centímetros.

Severus rodó los ojos. Odiaba ver que su esposo siempre, por ser amigo de la infancia de ese perro pulgoso, le diera preferencia. _"Maldita tu estampa Sirius Black"_ bufó molesto arrancando de la garra del animago su elegante túnica negra.

-¡Remsie!- saludó Sirius olvidándose por unos segundos del de ojos ónix para abrazar a su amigo de antaño –cuanto tiempo- sentir la calidez de su querido compañero de la infancia le hizo sentir más ligero, él era el único que podría comprender lo que sentía ante la tan terrible pérdida de James.

-En efecto- contestó diplomáticamente palmeando su hombro, sin perderse ni un momento la ira cundir por todo el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Vaya efusiva bienvenida- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo ante tal muestra entre el ¿estoico? Rey de bajo la montaña Escondida y el ahora príncipe del Desierto del Norte.

-Esos dos son como perros y gatos, nada que hacerles- dijo como si nada Charlie. Conocía de sobra aquellas riñas infantiles, muy parecidas a las que solían llevarse en su casa constantemente, que no le sorprendía en absoluto.

Apreciaba la intervención de Remus, el sabio consorte del rey Severus pues llegó en el momento justo, sabía que no contaban con mucho tiempo de sobra pues aquel mago oscuro podría aventajarlos demasiado: el momento era decisivo tenía que hablar de una buena vez.

-Poderoso Severus, rey de la montaña Escondida- habló con todo el adorno y lisonja que le habían enseñado cuando era un pequeño. El hombre de largos cabellos negros se le quedó viendo con la ceja arqueada como si apenas cayera en su presencia -necesitamos su ayuda para preservar la paz de LastWorld-

Parecía que las flechas volaban de sus ojos ante su ferocidad, pero Charlie era valiente y aquello no lo intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y de que se trata?-

-Este chiquillo asegura haber visto a Harry en dirección de la Tierra de Nadie, en busca de la espada del cristal oscuro- todos se tensaron ante la mención de la mítica arma que tan bien conocían por las leyendas a su alrededor, todos excepto Severus quien se veía impávido y molesto como si fuera una tontería lo que le decía.

-¿Todo este viaje, por la aseveración de un niño?- siseó.

-Si- dijo Charlie sin inmutarse por el golpe de las palmas del rey sobre la mesa tratando de intimidarlo - él no podría mentir sobre ello y tanto Sirius como Hermione y yo, creemos en su palabra-

 _"_ _Y así como asile creen..."_ no podía creer tanta ingenuidad. " _Claro, son chiquillos sin experiencia"_ se dijo poniéndose de pie sacando su varita en el acto.

-Ya deduciré por mi parte sobre ello; ¡ _Legeremes_!- nadie pudo hacer nada cuando comenzó a explorar la mente de ese chiquillo.

Tanta vaguedad… tanta extrañeza… ese recuerdo particular que apareció sin buscarlo lo dejó helado, un joven de ojos esmeraldas con la oscuridad de su semblante haciendo temblar el suelo por donde pasaba y una cruel amenaza.

-No puede ser…- murmuró desubicado al salir de aquella mente sin par. Su esposo lo miró cuestionándolo con sus ojos miel, pero no tenía respuesta. Aquello no debía estar pasando, pero parecía que así fue y sería…

Salió de ahí sin decir palabra alguna.

-Disculpen- dijo Remus siguiendo a su esposo dejando a todos agobiados preguntándose a sí mismos ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

 ***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

-¿Que viste?- preguntó Remus arrodillándose a su lado, apretando su tersa mano, infundiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Es imposible… tenemos que preparar a las tropas, tienen que detenerlo, esto no es simplemente algo que se pueda arreglar con 7 personas Remus, es más grande que nosotros…- su voz tembló y Remus pudo sentir la extrañeza que sentía Severus.

Con cariño tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara y se enfocara solo en él.

Severus relajó un poco sus hombros. Era increíble como ese simple gesto podía calmarle. Siempre lo había hecho desde que descubrió a los 14 años que la pareja destinada de Remus, aquel chiquillo desgarbado que solía esconderse tras gruesos libros y seguir lado a lado de los brabucones merodeadores, al principio no le cayó nada bien esa bofetada, pero, al tomar su mano y notar lo fácil que era perderse en esos bellos ojos color miel, sabía que siempre estaría ahí para brindarle su fortaleza.

-Tranquilo Severus, no pondrás en alerta a las tropas, solo se trata de Harry, ¿recuerdas a Harry? Era un buen niño, algo travieso, pero muy alegre y dulce, no creo que esté planeando hacer algo de este calibre…- dijo tan seguro que Severus por unos instantes dudó.

Pero aquel recuerdo se hizo presente y endureció el semblante.

-¿Crees conocerlo solo por haberlo visto de niño? ¿Quién te asegura que no cambió drásticamente?-

Remus sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Porque cuando veía sus ojos, veía a un sensible jovencito que no haría daño a nadie a propósito, incluso me recordaba muchísimo a ti…- Severus arrugó la boca tratando de evitar sin éxito que el rubor se expandiera por sus mejillas -y si tanto te preocupa, tú que eres bueno para juzgar a las personas ¿Qué veías en él? ¿Veías oscuridad en su corazón?-

Severus se quedó callado por largos instantes. Era obvio que cuando veía al escuálido y torpe Rey del Desierto del Norte, no veía nada malo en él, solo un chiquillo descuidado y buena persona… era por ello que le parecía mucho más preocupante.

Ver a través de los recuerdos de ese chiquillo Scorpius era escalofriante, pero si Remus le daba el beneficio de la duda, el tal vez podría intentarlo.

-Está bien…- murmuró dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su esposo, avergonzándose en el acto por ello.

Carraspeó un poco y salió a paso veloz en dirección de los reyes que le aguardaban.

Todos se pusieran en pie en la espera de su decisión y lo miraron con creciente temor.

-Esta guerra no se desatara… no si puedo impedirlo…- su voz solemne tranquilizó a Charlie, quien ya estaba listo para contraatacar cualquier negativa de su parte -está bien, iré con ustedes- regresó a ver por escasos segundos la brillante arma que le correspondía. El arco dorado pareció resplandecer cuando Charlie y Sirius se acercaron a ella.

-Yo también iré- dijo su castaño esposo dándole un nuevo apretón en su mano.

-Remus…-

-Soy tu esposo y mano derecho, por supuesto que te acompañaré- ante eso no había ni como rebatirle. Aunque se le ocurrían muchas ideas para obligarlo a que se quedara, empezando con un "no es seguro" pero se recordó con una ilusa sonrisa torcida " _es un hombre lobo, por Merlín santo_ " rodó los ojos -aparte, si no voy con ustedes, seguro y al cabo de una semana tú y Sirius se arrancan la cabeza- dijo risueño.

-Bueno si es así, yo los acompañaré- dijo la voy del hombre centenario que Severus solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién más faltaba en ese absurdo viaje? ¿Firenze el centauro?

-¿Estás seguro, Albus?- preguntó Charlie consternado por la salud del aparentemente frágil hombre.

-Pongo a su disposición mi conocimiento y vida, tal vez ya no sea joven pero se muchas cosas que ustedes desconocen y estoy seguro que dicho conocimiento les ayudara a derrotar cualquier fechoría que nuestro querido Harry tiene planeada-

Charlie asintió gustoso y Hermione se sintió más tranquila porque las cosas iban mejor de lo que se presagiaba unos instantes atrás.

Severus se acercó a su viejo maestro sabiendo que no podría convencerlo a él tampoco; solo le reiteró la pregunta ya hecha previamente por Charlie. El hombre mayor solo le sonrió como un niño chiquito tras una travesura.

-El poder de las flechas y la gloria de los dioses nos guiaran a la meta, Severus, siempre ten fe en ello-

-Por la paz de la tierra espero que seamos nosotros los vencedores….- dijo solemne esperando que las cosas en el camino no se torcieran para su desgracia.

 ***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

El sol golpeando el arco dorado, tensó a Charlie. Estaban tan cerca del objetivo. Tan cerca de sus respuestas que lo asustaba. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Bill y Harry? ¿Realmente Harry se convirtió en un ente oscuro como todos exclamaban y Sirius negaba? ¿Estaba listo para la verdad? Esperaba que sí.

-¿Enserio tenemos que ir al Sur? Mira que ya hace bastante frio por aquí- dijo Sirius como niño chiquito que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Como si el de ojos de tormenta no hubiera nacido allá que ahora resulta que no tolera el frío.

-No tenemos de otra, tenemos que estar todos los reyes, al igual que todas las armas de Merlín-

-Eso significa que también iremos a...-

-Si, al bosque de hielos a darle una visita a Draco…- Dijo Remus dándole una palmada en el hombro a lo que el de rizos hizo puchero.

-Sé que tal vez no quieras ver a tu madre, pero no tenemos opción- declaró Charlie enfático sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

-No es por mi madre que estoy preocupado, ella ya está tres metros bajo tierra dándole la paz que mi padre no obtuvo durante su matrimonio -dijo con ironía alegrándose un poco por su padre quien debió de haber sufrido bastante con semejante matrimonio arreglado ya estuviera descansando de sus "tiernos" tratos.

Negó con la cabeza. Era algo más lo que lo ponía tenso.

Regulus.

Verlo después de tanto tiempo sería extraño y nada bueno para su corazón. _"Regulus... me pregunto si aún piensas en piensas en mí..."_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado! (aunque como se ven las cosas parece que no... así que bueno... ni que hacerle... u.u) Besos~*


	5. Mente Congelada

**Notas de la autora:** ya se que van a decir ¿porque demonios no se rinde de una buena vez con esta historia? pues les diré que simplemente no puedo, la adoro tanto que dejarla ir es algo que no pienso hacer! tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo ni plasmando ni la octava parte de emoción que tiene esta narración que se clavó en mi desde la primera vez que escuché "El nacimiento de la maldad"

Así que esperando que los pocos que siguen por aquí leyéndome, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Mente congelada**

Aquel paraje simplemente de un blanco enceguecedor, era matizado con un sinfín de abedules blancos, cipreses y hiedras cubiertas de nieve que por un largo tramo pensaron que estaban caminando en círculos, pero Hagrid se veía bastante confiado de su orientación así que sin dudar de su entusiasta guía siguieron sin queja alguna.

La temperatura descendía drásticamente conforme se adentraban en el Reino del Sur y tras varios hechizos de calentamiento de Hermione, todos cargaban su mejor ropa abrigadora, pero no su mejor humor; No había mucha conversación, más que las constantes miradas tensas y comentarios mordaces entre Sirius y Severus, así que todos se limitaban a separarlos antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Esto está demasiado lejos- murmuró Sirius desganado de tanto caminar.

-Ni siquiera sé porque tienes que estar aquí…- siseó Severus acomodando en su espalda el arco dorado. Pero ni tardo ni perezoso el de ojos de tormenta contraatacó.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, Rey Quejicus…- las chispas comenzaron a volar.

-¿Cómo es el rey Draco?- preguntó al momento Scorpius desviando la conversación. Remus sonrió al chico pues, en todo el camino eran la frase más larga que había hecho y a buen tiempo, porque tanto su consorte como su querido amigo guardaron silencio viéndose desafiantemente.

Así que sin querer desmotivar la conversación del chiquillo misterioso, se animó a contestar, pese a que el jamás lo vio de cerca, le contó lo que sabía.

-No solamente es el rey de los Kerims, sino que también es el amo y guardián del basto bosque de hielos eternos donde abundan dicen que abundan los espíritus y magia muy antigua...- Hagrid asintió enérgicamente pues él también había escuchado de ello.

-También he escuchado que tiene la piel clara y luminosa como si estuviera cubierto con cristales de hielo, y que es una persona tan pura y hermosa como ninguna otra... o al menos eso dicen las malas lenguas...- dijo alzándose de hombros pues no le constaba aquello.

A Hermione eso le sonaba a mera habladuría así que, sin mucho afán de estropear la idea de Remus guardó silencio al igual que Charlie quien escuchaba atento.

-¿Qué es un Kerim?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Horribles criaturas retrogradas y arcaicas que piensan que lo malo es bueno- dijo burlón Sirius siendo reprendido por los ojoso miel de Remus.

-¡Sirius!- reprendió Remus –entonces tú también eres uno de ellos ya que naciste en el Sur- el azabache boqueó antes de hacer un mohín cual niño chiquito.

-Oye Remsie me ofendes, yo jamás seré como ellos- dijo ofendido.

-Pero siempre serás el mismo perro pulgoso…- contestó Severus como que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Quién te preguntó, grasiento?-

Hermione suspiró mientras miraba el cielo gris del cual caían pequeños copos de nieve con lentitud.

-Sólo espero que no nos reciban como en el reino del Este... porque las cosas como están, no creo que estemos listos para un altercado…-

* * *

En una habitación amplia del Reino del Sur, Draco se removía inquieto en su cama. Sentía el estupor desvanecerse obligándole a abrir los ojos, pero se negaba a ello. Desde hacía días que le sucedía lo mismo y no tenía idea de ello… aunque estaba casi seguro que se debía al extraño movimiento que había percibido en la Tierra de Nadie…

 _-Buenos días mi amor...-_ murmuró una voz clara a su lado sobre saltándolo, aquella melodiosa voz no podía ser real y lo sabía. Solo se limitó a apretar sus parpados. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad _–deja de fingir que solamente consigues verte más adorable, mi ángel…_ \- aquello le hizo abrir los ojos al instante.

Aquella frase la había escuchado innumerables veces en el pasado, pero no por ello dolía menos al notar el otro lado de su cama vacío.

-Harry...murmuró sintiéndose abatido al notar la soledad que durante esos 14 años lejos había aprendido a sobrellevar. Apretó los ojos y con sus manos hechas puño ocultó su rostro.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- saludó Regulus entrando por la puerta como si lo hubiese escuchado despertar. Con ceremoniosos movimientos le acercó un recipiente con agua para lavar su rostro y en seguida una bata para cubrirlo.

-He tenido mejores noches Reg…- contestó malhumorado. El escaso sol se colaba por la constante gris humedad y arrugó el ceño mientras se ceñía la sedosa bata en su cintura.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la ventana para tomar su desayuno en paz. No sentía ganas de ver la preocupación en el semblante de su madre ni las quejas y exigencias de su padre sobre la mejor manera de como gobernar el reino.

 _"_ _Como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo solo"_ pensó recargando su cabeza en sobre el marco de la ventana.

La Tierra de Nadie se veía oscura y más brumosa que de costumbre, sabía que algo no andaba bien por ahí, lo sentía en sus entrañas como un malestar que no se iba.

-Algo malo va a ocurrir...- murmuró. No le gustaba aquello, ni un poco.

-Creo que exagerar Draco…- dijo Regulus desenredando su largo cabello platinado con un cepillo dorado.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo inclinándose de más en la ventana, siendo sostenido en el acto por Regulus quien suspiró cancinamente.

Draco ignoró su bufido y se concentró en lo que sus ojos captaban, allá a lo lejos. Pudo ver 8 individuos acercase. No era un error; esos colores y portes no podían confundirse.

-Los reyes vienen en camino...-

-¿Qué que hablas?- preguntó también asomándose con curiosidad.

-¿Que hacen lejos de sus tierras?- dijo en un hilo de voz más que nada para sí mismo. _"¿Vienen por mí?"_ Pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Charlie llamándolo _. "No es una broma de mi mente, es real…"_ -Debe de ser algo serio- dijo meditabundo –Regulus, no hay tiempo que perder, que bajen el puente y abran las rejas y los dejen pasar- demandó corriendo a cambiarse y estar presentable para recibirlos.

Regulus frunció el ceño. No estaba nada a gusto con aquella decisión pero si el rey lo ordenaba ¿quién era el para negarlo?

-Por supuesto- contestó con una pronunciada reverencia y salió de los aposentos.

* * *

La visita era inesperada y Draco estaba ansioso, miraba los presentes que lucían cansados y de vez en ves temblaban de frío. Ordenó aclimatar la sala para que fuera de su agrado y que les trajeran bebidas calientes para animarlos.

Consideraba que debía de tratarse de algo malo ya que, ¿porque viajar tantas leguas, tan lejos de su hogar si no era serio?

-Draco, estás haciendo que nieve... contrólate -dijo discretamente Regulus en su oído.

Se ruborizó y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia. Su padrino estaba ahí y sentía un poco de confianza viniendo de su parte, pero de los demás, sabía que las circunstancias eran tensas por parte de Charlie y de Sirius ya que pese al trato cortes que siempre se dio entre naciones, las ideas revolucionarias tanto del Oeste como del Norte, eran sumamente aberrantes para los tan conocidos Kerims del hielo…

Suspiró dándose ánimos mirando su anillo de magia pura. El símbolo de su poder y de su capacidad. Decidió analizar todo con cabeza fría mirando a todos en la habitación.

Sus padres estaban presentes y sólo podía ver a su padre muy atento sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El rey Charlie frotaba su incipiente barba pelirroja a la par que hablaba de los motivos de su presencia ahí, su padrino escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, Hermione Weasley a su vez completaba las ideas de Charlie, mientras que el rey Sirius y Remus se lanzan miradas complicadas que sólo ellos comprendían.

Sin embargo pese a todo lo que de llevaba a cabo, no podía dejar de mirar a ese chiquillo extraño que los acompañaba.

Entre cada palabra se angustiada más. Sólo captaba frases que entraban hondo doliendo con la escarcha. "Harry" "oscuridad" "la espada ancestral" "peligro"

-Es por ello que debe ser detenido- dijo finalmente el chico llamado Scorpius que le hacía sentir algo inexplicable en su interior. Había algo tan dolorosamente familiar que no quería conciliar.

Era peor de lo que esperaba.

Caos, claridad, razón, locura, balance, tristeza... todo sincrónicamente le aplastaba su mente hasta el punto de impedirle respirar.

 _"El caos da paso a la claridad... la razón no se trunca con la locura... el balance es más fuerte que la tristeza..."_ se recordó como su credo personal; no dejar que las emociones se truncaran en su interior como remolinos turbulentos que lo carcomen por dentro, ya no más.

Enfocó los ojos de malaquita tratando de negar el profundo abismo que le provocaba.

 _"Por Merlín ¿qué me sucede? ¿Porque mi alma se constriñe de este modo? Siento que..."_ ni siquiera el mismo se comprendía que sentía.

-Discúlpenme- dijo excusándose para ir a pensar donde no lo agobiaran.

Regulus lo siguió de cerca y poco le importaron las quejas que su padre gritaba tras de él.

* * *

Para Regulus fue clara la lucha de su protegido. Sus ojos grises reflejaban su dolor que jamás compartió en su totalidad con otro ser. Tanto se guarda por pretender ser fuerte, cuando por dentro se era tan frágil. Un sentimiento de gran valor se dejaba entrever, creciendo con firmeza en su mente congelada que era claro como el agua para él.

Sólo le quedaba ser fuerte por él y por sí mismo pues, volver a ver a Sirius ahí, tan calmado sólo conseguía hacer que su sangre hirviera en sus venas. Negó con la cabeza ignorando las quejas desesperadas de su corazón; ya después arreglaría sus problemas personales.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Draco?- por supuesto que sabía de lo que Harry significó para él hacía casi 14 años atrás, pese a no conocer la profundidad, podía darse una idea por los retazos de la historia y alma del soberano del reino del Sur, que con el tiempo fue recogiendo.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*Flash Back*-.-*-.-*_**

 _Era la fiesta de coronación del ahora Rey Harry y en ese tiempo con apenas 18 años cumplidos 1 mes atrás, se sentía agobiado y algo envidioso por no poder aceptar en su totalidad la carga que debería estar sobre sus hombros en su respectivo reino y todo debido a su débil constitución que desde bebe resultó ser._

 _"_ _¿Por qué no puedo honrar a mi pueblo como es debido?" era lo que se preguntaba continuamente esperando solamente, algún día ser capaz de enorgullecer su noble casa y las altas expectativas que tenía su familia sobre él._

 _Sabía que había sido mala idea ser tan terco y ponerse firme ante la idea de asistir a la coronación del príncipe del reino del Norte, pero quería ver con sus ojos una coronación y como sería todo aquella preciosa ceremonia donde los espíritus y la magia de Merlín te aceptan como guía y representante de toda una región que confía en tu sabiduría._

 _Aunque nada más poner un pie en el reino del norte y sus garrafales altas temperaturas, se sentía sofocado. "una muy mala idea Draco" se dijo jadeando mientras con una mano se echaba enérgicamente aire. Sentía sus pulmones arder y no sabía que era peor. No poder respirar o respirar, pero sentir esa terrible quemazón._

 _-Creo que voy a ir a tomar aire por allá madre…- dijo tímidamente cuando el rey Thomas y su consorte se fueron –parece que está mejor el clima por allá…- dijo señalando a los ventanales, prácticamente avanzando sin el consentimiento de su madre._

 _-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien, cariño?- preguntó seriamente; la apariencia ante todo, aunque por dentro estuviera sumamente preocupada._

 _-Si… solo necesito respirar…-_

 _Se situó ante unos pilares, en la ventana más grande que encontró, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tropezó con la horriblemente larga túnica que traía._

 _-"¡Maldición!" chilló sintiéndose avergonzado cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz alargándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Se sintió doblemente abochornado por tal espectáculo de tan mal gusto, pero como no quería lucir descortés alzó el rostro para no demostrar el berrinche que estuvo a punto de hacer._

 _-Gracias…- murmuró tomando aquella mano que al sentir la suya, la apretó._

 _Su cuerpo tembló cuando se encontró cara a cara con ese chico que dulcemente le sonreía y simplemente se perdió cuando enfocó aquellos ojos tan verdes como nunca en la vida había visto._

 _-Que hermosos ojos tienes…- dijo sin pensar y el otro chico rio._

 _-Eso es lo que yo iba a decir…- dijo acomodando sus lentes sin dejar de verlo –parecen diamantes de hielo… son tan brillantes que es como si viera las estrellas en ellos…- se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba._

 _-E-El blanco es normal de donde yo vengo…- dijo desviando su mirada. Sabía que no podía seguir verlo sin sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo –no es nada extraordinario…-_

 _-Pareces un ángel…- el joven príncipe del Sur comenzó a sentir palpitaciones y buscó aire. En definitiva ese chico de alborotado cabello negro lo estaba acabando – ¿te sientes bien?- peguntó preocupado, pero el chico negó con la cabeza -¡ya se! ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo al instante que cerraba los ojos y pronunciaba un par de palabras que no pudo alcanzar a escuchar y de repente ya no se sentía sofocado por el calor -¿mejor?-_

 _-Creo que si…- dijo sorprendido de que no sintiera nuevamente el calor, sino una perpetua agradable brisa -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-_

 _-Es un simple hechizo climático, lo estuve aprendiendo el año pasado- dijo orgulloso obsequiándole una inocente sonrisa que inexplicablemente le contagiaba y también le hacia sonreír._

 _Se quedaron un rato callados mientras Draco observaba el paisaje._

 _-No es como lo esperaba…-_

 _-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó tratando de enfocar aquello que los ojos grises veían._

 _-Del reino del desierto del norte… es tan… brillante…-_

 _-¿Creíste que la fiesta se haría en medio de una duna?- preguntó jocoso a lo que Draco avergonzado asintió._

 _-Honestamente si… pero vaya equivocación… hay tanto color que apenas y puedo asimilarlo… es tan diferente de donde yo vengo…-_

 _-¿Cómo es? Me refiero al Reino del Sur- dijo recargándose sobre su codo para verle mejor._

 _-Todo es blanco… tantos tonos de blanco y gris… con tan pocos azules o violetas que comparado con toda esta sinfonía es tan monótono… jamás creí ver esos tonos de azules como los de las fuentes de la entrada, o los amarillos y rojos de las frutas y ropajes de la gente… los verdes…- se calló súbitamente cuando volvió a ver sus ojos._

 _-Me gusta como hablas… es como poesía…- Draco se sentía raro y sabía que era culpa de ese chico. Sabía que no estaba bien –tal vez yo no lo veo tan extraordinario como tu porque estoy habituado a ello… sin embargo cuando los vi llegar, a ti y a tu familia, no pude evitar pensar lo hermosos que se veían, todos tan pálidos y con el cabello como hebras de plata…-_

 _-Por favor no sigas- dijo apretando labios dando un paso hacia atrás. Pero el otro chico le tomó la mano deteniéndolo en el acto._

 _-¿Te ofendí?-_

 _-Claro que no… es tan lindo lo que dices pero… es incorrecto- dijo negando con la cabeza –yo soy el príncipe del Reino del Sur y por ende tengo obligaciones específicas y no puedo tener esta conversación contigo- dijo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza._

 _-¿Por qué? Yo también soy príncipe, así que somos iguales ¿no?- hizo una pausa –aunque creo que dentro de poco seré más que eso… pero supongo que tú también…- los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par._

 _-¿Eres el hijo del rey Tomás?- preguntó con voz aguda sintiéndose desfallecer -¿el legítimo rey del reino del Norte? ¿Heredero de la casa Potter- Riddle?- el azabache frunció el ceño._

 _–_ _Sí y no tienes parte de razón, pero yo no soy solamente un título, soy Harry… Harry simplemente- Draco apretó los ojos -¿tanto te molesta saber quién soy?- preguntó retirando un mechón platinado que cubría su frente._

 _-Si…- contestó abatido, sintiéndose sobrepasado por la situación y la burla del destino por lo que le hacía sentir ese chico de ojos verdes. No era moral, no estaba permitido, pero aunque nunca lo había sentido sabía lo que era y eso le preocupaba -pero no porque eres tú, si no por lo que representa… somos tan diferentes…- dijo tan débil que el otro apenas y pudo escucharlo._

 _-Yo no lo creo…-_

 _-Harry…- murmuró por primera vez su nombre. Se sintió tan natural que le asustaba._

 _Cuando sintió que acortó la distancia y solo la columna tras de su espalda le decía que no tenía escapatoria._

 _-Príncipe Harry, su padre necesita que vaya a ponerse su túnica para que dé inicio la ceremonia- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que los tensó al instante._

 _-Ya voy Reginald- dijo sonriente a lo que el guardia con una reverencia se marchó por donde vino._

 _-C-Creo que tienes que irte…- dijo carraspeando. Nuevamente se sentía sofocado y no necesariamente por el clima._

 _-¿Puedo verte más tarde? ¿Solo nosotros dos como este momento?- preguntó acariciando su mano con devoción antes de darle un beso que apenas y sus labios rosaron su fría piel._

 _Sabía que debía decirle que no; que se iría con sus padres de regreso al Sur nada más terminar la ceremonia, que lo que sea que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos no podía volver a repetirse, pero… no tenía el valor para contrariar su absurda necesidad de estar con él._

 _-Si…- contestó antes de verlo partir con tremenda sonrisa bailando en su rostro que entibió su frio corazón._

 ** _*-.-*-.-*Fin del Flash Back*-.-*-.-*_**

Apretó los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba era un recordatorio de ese primer encuentro con Harry. "Pamplinas…" dijo acomodando su largo cabello tras su espalda.

-¿Que más voy a hacer? Me necesitan…- dijo con toda la seriedad posible. Regulus puso los ojos en blanco pues eso sonaba demasiado noble para él -sé que vas a decir que es una tontería y aunque quisiera librarme de esta no puedo... es mi deber como rey-

-Si tú lo dices...- contestó acomodando las cosas que probablemente necesitarían en ese viaje que Draco ya estaba dando por sentado en su mente.

-Si lo que dicen de Harry es cierto, y sus redes se están propagando de una manera catastrófica, el mundo está en peligro y no hay tiempo que perder…-

Sabía que Harry podía ser muchas cosas, entre dulce y atento, tan lleno de vida y tan amoroso… pero también demasiado terco cuando se obsesionaba con algo, tan testarudo y volátil que pese a su excepcional dominio de la magia, si algo tramaba, no podía ser bueno, no después de esa muestra que le dio la última vez que lo vio, tan roto y tan diferente al Harry que tanto amó como nunca en su vida, sus hermosos ojos verdes siempre llenos de ilusión y esperanza; esa única vez le ocasionaron un sentimiento que jamás pensó relacionarlo con el amor de su vida: Miedo…

-¿Pero estas seguro que podrás? Digo... si es tan malo como dicen que es ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te encuentres cara a cara con él?-

Draco se paró en seco. Lo que Regulus decía era cierto ¿Qué hacer cuando te enfrentas a un corrompido atisbo de la persona que amaste hasta la locura?

El rubio miró a la ventana acomodando su Anillo de Magia Pura y con pesar regresó a ver la runa que tenía oculta bajo de él. Aquello runa que prometió tanta felicidad y que le brindó todo el amor del mundo durante 3 cortos pero intensos años.

El Harry que conoció ya no volvería… al igual que el dejó de ser el Draco al que tanto amor le profesaba… tanto dolor no cambiaba el pasado, pero si seguía manchando su presente; sabía que huir no solucionaría nada y que llegando el momento, el haría lo que fuera necesario para eliminar el monstruo que él ayudó a crear…

-Haré lo único que puedo hacer en este escenario… Matarlo con mis propias manos si es necesario...-

* * *

Los reyes ya estaban a punto de irse y por la mirada de Charlie este presentía su decisión.

-¿Que vas a hacer Draco?- la misma pregunta de un instante atrás hecha ahora con la voz severa de su padre, al que miró fijamente- es obvio que no puedes ir, tienes muchos deberes, pero supongo que puedes mandar a alguien en tu nombre…-

-No- dijo tranquilamente- Tengo que ir yo, nadie puede reemplazarme. Parto esta tarde con ellos- dijo colocando su equipaje en su hombro. Su decisión flanqueada pero estaba consciente que era lo mejor.

-¡No puedes ir!- chilló el rubio mayor sumamente indignado.

-Voy a ir padre, quieras o no... Regulus irá conmigo y me mantendrá a salvo…- dijo para darle ánimos a su padre –el concejo se encargara de todo lo demás y sé que tu harás un buen papel en mi lugar, como en el pasado…-

-Mi dragón…- su madre corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente ignorando las quejas y berridos de Lucius Malfoy -espero Merlín te acompañe en este viaje y que esto te cuide…-dijo colocando un collar del que dependía un vial. Draco lo analizó con su ojo crítico.

-¿Qué es? ¿Son lágrimas de fénix?- la mujer asintió.

-Y también contiene sangre de unicornio... esto curará cualquier herida por más letal que sea… por si acaso...- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias madre- dijo abrazándola impregnándose de su dulce y amoroso ser.

-Que estés muy bien, hijo mío…- besó su frente mirándolo con suma tristeza, adivinando lo que escondía tras su seria mirada gris -¿no vas a regresar a mi verdad?- preguntó acariciando sus cabellos platinados. Había tanto que decir pero tan poco tiempo que esperando que la respuesta le llegara sin pronunciarla, correspondió su abrazo y simplemente sonrió.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ya saben que cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario y critica, estoy a sus ordenes! les mando besitos~*


	6. Anochecer en los Bosques de Hielo

**Notas de la autora:** Ya estoy finalmente actualizando este fic! pff crei que tardaria mas tiempo xD Mil gracias Ianali 17 y Tania por comentar! mil gracias! y descuiden, la historia va lenta, se que tienen muchas dudas pero procuraré no dejar ningún cabo suelto! 3 (aunque ya saben que si se quieren spoilear pueden checar las letras de los Ancient Bards y se darán una idea de por donde va la cosa jiji xD)

Ahora A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Anochecer En Los Bosques de Hielo**

Acomodando su gruesa capa sobre sus hombros, dio un último vistazo a su imponente castillo de hielo, tan majestuoso y estático que parecía labrado sobre las estalagmitas y la nieve que cubría el valle.

Draco sabía que no había oportunidad de ponerse melodramático por dejar el hogar que le vio nacer pues no estaba seguro si algún día volvería a él. " _Hay que ser fuerte…"_ se dijo inhalando con profundidad, alejando de su mente cualquier descompuesto pensamiento amenazara con adueñarse de él.

El anillo de magia pura brilló en su anular sintiéndose extrañamente cálido, como si vibrara al sentir tan cerca las demás armas mágicas y aquello le provocó calma.

El semigigante iba a la cabeza, seguido de un muy parlanchín Dumbledore que iba montado sobre un threslar. Draco conocía el bosque de hielos eternos como la palma de su mano, podía deambular sin perder el norte y sin miedo a los extraños moradores que lo habitaban, pues esa región que se respiraba tan llena de magia, era demasiado sagrada para los Malfoy –Black.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó con curiosidad Remus viendo como si no lo pudiera ver, las sombras susurrante de la parte más viva del bosque.

Draco sonrió, pero Regulus con sequedad se animó a hablar.

-Son los espíritus de nuestros antepasados… les gusta vagar por el bosque para distraer a los viajeros…-

-Si sabían eso ¿Por qué venimos por aquí?- dijo la castaña arrimándose a Charlie que miraba todo con hosquedad.

-Porque es el camino más corto para llegar a la Tierra de Nadie- dijo Draco sin poder evitar rodar los ojos. Típico de la tan preciada bruja más astuta del siglo " _sigue sin poder dejar de ser una metomentodo"_

-Pero…- estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero fue detenida por Sirius.

-Descuida Hermi que teniendo al rubiales con nosotros, los dichosos espíritus no se atreverán a acercársenos- dijo con mofa –es una de las ventajas de ser soberano del sur-

Draco y Regulus solo bufaron. Era de esperarse por la jovialidad del príncipe del Norte, pero ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a tanta frescura.

-¿Dónde creen que será un buen lugar para acampar?-

-Como a un kilómetro de aquí hay un claro, que sería ideal para esto…- murmuró Draco mas para sí que nada pues sus ojos no podían ni parecían querer despegarse de ese jovencito rubio que lucía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a nada.

En definitiva le intrigaba, casi podía jurar que era la réplica exacta de…

Negó con la cabeza cuando sintió ese peculiar golpeteo en su pecho y como la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas mientras la burla se instaba en su cabeza enrollando y desenrollando los hilos de su confundida mente entre Caos, claridad, razón, locura, balance, tristeza...

Sabía que era tonto actuar de esa manera, y además era imposible que ese chiquillo tuviera algo que ver con él. _"Mi Hiperion murió hace tanto…_ " pensó con tristeza apretando sus ojos mientras colocaba sus manos contra su pecho.

 _"El caos da paso a la claridad... la razón no se trunca con la locura... el balance es más fuerte que la tristeza..."_ volvió a recitar en su mente calmándose al instante, manteniendo su fría cabeza en donde debía estar, en la misión.

Caminando por la espesura de los mantos blancos escuchaban los tenues canticos de los espíritus. Aquellos canticos que cuando era niño siempre le ocasionaron escalofríos.

 _-Elogios infinitos a usted en esta solitaria e infernal noche eterna en el velo lejano del sur; la luz celeste salió tímida en la flor de la mañana; nada en el corazón, nada más que un sopor lento que se marchita…-_

-Vaya que estos espíritus sí que saben cómo poner los pelos de punta…- exclamó Sirius desviando su mirada a los ojos amatista de su hermano. Seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba, solo más alto y fornido que antes, con sus delicadas facciones endurecidas, su cabello como siempre acomodado en rizos cerrados tan bien acomodado que simplemente quería perder sus dedos en esa suave textura.

Cuando los ojos de Regulus le regresaron la mirada, pudo notar su molestia y su pronunciado ceño fruncido, al parecer pese al tiempo transcurrido, aun no lograba perdonarlo.

-Rayos…- pensó con tristeza desviando su mirada hacia el cielo invernal que con copiosidad dejaba caer sus lágrimas blancas sobre todos los presentes.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Cuando llegaron al claro, todos acordaron desempacar y acomodar sus tiendas con hechizos de protección de y de calefacción pues las temperaturas con la llegada de la luna siguieron descendiendo por debajo de los 0°C y tanto para Hermione como Hagrid y Charlie siendo de clima tan cálido, aquello era la muerte.

Habían acordado reunirse en la tienda de Charlie cuando terminaran para planificar, pues ya estando todos juntos ¿Qué era lo que procedía?

Sabían que debían de estar listos y en sintonía; si no había unidad, no tendrían chance alguno si Harry realmente era el causante de toda la oscuridad circundante del ambiente y más aún si tenía tan maquiavélico plan en mente.

Hermione ya con todo listo, sus aposentos y libros en orden, esperaba pacientemente sentada en la mesa circular, la llegada de los demás reyes. Se veía tan calmada e imperturbable que Charlie dudaba en algún momento sentirse de esa manera.

Las dudas llegaban y danzaban en su mente acallando con gritos y vueltas los lamentos de su pesado corazón. Tan cerca de saber la respuesta a sus atormentados cuestionamientos, esa profunda llaga sobre su Bill que con nada sanaría, más que con la justicia, ya sea contra aquel tan mencionado mago oscuro, o contra sí mismo, pues si de algo era consiente, era que él también tuvo parte de contribución en su cruel deceso.

 _"_ _Bill… si tan solo estuvieras aquí…"_ murmuró mirando la espada plateada brillando con la luz mágica de Hermione que flotaba en la carpa.

Estaba seguro que él sabría qué hacer, que era lo mejor para todos y lo que derivaba, siempre fue así y jamás pensó que el mundo giraría de tal manera donde ahora, él era el que tendría que decidir.

El chiquillo rubio entró sin decir palabra para sentarse en la mesa al lado de la castaña y pudo sentir nuevamente esa extraña vibra que le provocaba. Era bastante raro, pero tratando de relajarse, inhaló profundo, lo que menos necesitaba era sospechas en su grupo y probablemente solo eran imaginaciones suyas ya que nadie había mencionado nada con respecto al pequeño Scorpius.

Draco enseguida entró con Regulus pisándole los talones y arrugando la nariz observó la rudamente labrada mesa de madera, era lo que menos pensaba, pero considerando las finas obras de madera tallada proveniente del Oeste, esperaba algo mejor que eso.

 _"_ _Ni para decir algo porque son tan delicados que se ofenderían_ " pensó exhalando un suspiro sentándose con toda su gracia frente a Hermione dando una inclinación leve de su cabeza a modo de saludo.

Charlie sin perderse ningún movimiento de los presentes, pudo ver que los ojos grises del rey del bosque invernal miraban a Scorpius sin perderlo de vista, tan intensamente que parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.

No entendía su comportamiento, pero no había la suficiente confianza para preguntar por su bienestar. Inhaló con fuerza nuevamente.

Pudo escuchar como Regulus bufó cuando Sirius seguido de Hagrid y Remus tomó asiento al lado del pequeño rubio y parecía instarlo a verlo, ansiándolo con sus ojos de tormenta. Charlie rodó los ojos, el príncipe no era nada discreto en su pensamiento que cual libro abierto, cualquiera parecía poder leerlo.

Por ultimo llegaron Severus y Dumbledore con su paso lento, saludaron a todos y el ojinegro se limitó a darle un rápido abrazo a su ahijado Draco y una palmada en el hombro a Regulus siendo la única vez que sonrió en todo el día.

Sabía que le tocaba a él comenzar a hablar, pues era el quien inició todo ese circo.

 _"_ _Tú puedes Charlie… si puedes enfrentarte a un colacuerno, esto es pan comido…"_ murmuró una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la de su dulce Bill y se armó de valor.

-Bueno mis queridos amigos, henos aquí en el corazón del sur finalmente juntos para reservar la paz de LastWorld. Nuestro primordial objetivo es evitar cualquier afrenta de parte del Mago Oscuro Harry Potter…- todos los presentes se tensaron al pronunciar ese nombre. Mientras unos apretaban sus manos en puño por la desazón que les provocaba, otros se llevaban las palmas al pecho con semblante descompuesto siendo los más allegados a Harry quienes alzaban la mirada con el anhelante deseo de que todo resultara bien.

-Cualquier cosa que sepan sobre la espada del cristal oscuro, es pertinente que la digan-

Todos guardaron silencio pensativos en lo que acababa de solicitar.

-Es una espada mágica tan poderosa que con solo agitarla desprendería de sus cimientos una montaña y acabaría con toda una nación completa…- dijo Remus mirando a todos los presentes.

-La mayoría de los aquí presentes sabemos que reside en la Tierra de Nadie Charlie… y que se necesita un tremendo poder mágico para sacarla del cofre en el que se encuentra…- dijo Sirius rascando su barbilla haciendo memoria de lo que le habían hecho memorizar los ministros que lo habían coronado.

-También se sabe que es custodiada por los dos guardianes designados por Merlín…- dijo con voz calmada Dumbledore dándole un sorbo a su té de canela mirándoles por arriba de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Quiénes son los guardianes?- preguntó Scorpius sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-Los sabios dicen que don dos dragones que yacen lado a lado de la entrada de la profunda cueva en la que esta oculta la espada… probablemente un opalaye de las antípodas y un Ironbelly…- contestó Charlie rectificando en su mente que lo que sabía con antelación, era correcto.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Planear una ofensiva para atacar entre nosotros 10 al tan temible Harry Potter?- preguntó Regulus llegando al meollo del asunto pues nadie parecía querer llegar a él.

-¡Claro que no, que es Harry, nuestro querido Harry! No podemos simplemente llegar a su morada en el Rio Muerto y mostrarnos hostiles con él si no nos ha dado motivo Regui-

-¡No me digas así!- vociferó dando un brinco de su asiento sobresaltado a todos -¡no tienes ningún derecho!- Remus habló para romper la tensión que se había instado.

-Pero Sirius tiene razón Regulus, no podemos llegar a la Tierra de Nadie lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra… Harry podría asustarse y tomarnos como enemigos, lo cual no somos, simplemente queremos razonar con él y motivarlo a reaccionar-

-Pero si no estamos preparados podría sorprendernos…- dijo Hermione manteniendo calma su mente, por más que adorara la idea de recuperar a su querido amigo, no era suicida, conocía los rumores de su gran poder y más aún porque en su momento lo vivió en carne propia.

-Por favor Herms, que es Harry de quien hablamos, seguro solo está confundido, pero sé que si hablamos con él-

-Claro y estamos yendo todos nosotros para una linda platica motivacional con el mago más oscuro que ha visto LastWorld y seguramente nos va a recibir con los brazos abiertos y una invitación para tomar el té, Black- siseó Severus al animago que no se amedrentó.

-Mira Quejicus, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, si no te parece, ahí está la puerta para que regreses a tu terrible reino de inseguridad- los dos se pusieron en pie para comenzar a atacarse tal y como lo hacían cuando eran chiquillos.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Charlie golpeando la mesa –si no pueden comportarse civilizadamente con sus aliados, esta compañía no tiene sentido. Si no confiamos los unos en los otros, la guerra estará perdida de antemano.

-Pero no sabes que realmente sea una guerra…- intentó refutar Sirius siendo cayado en el acto por Severus.

-¡Es una maldita guerra Black!-

-¡No te consta!-

-¡Yo lo vi!- gritó Severus -¿dudas de mi palabra?- Remus apretó su mano mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Sabia de la habilidad de leer mentes del consorte de su querido amigo Remus, pero darle la razón a ese hombre era más de lo que podía soportar. Hizo una comisura volviendo a sentarse.

-No…- gruñó como respuesta –pero Harry no es malo, yo lo se… es mi querido cachorro que vi nacer, lo cuide durante toda su niñez... lo siento en mi ¿tú no crees en eso?- el de ojos de ónix rechistó.

-Te creemos, Sirius- contestó solamente Remus por su esposo que solo rechistaba entre dientes –porque yo también lo siento…- el castaño sonrió calmando la clara enemistad por el momento y Charlie frotando su seño suspiró.

-Puede que Harry fuera nuestro amigo años atrás, pero la gente cambia y el no pude ser la excepción. Tenemos que estar listos ya que esto no funcionará si estamos desunidos- dijo firmemente Charlie, esperando inocentemente que todo pudiera ser fácil y que no tuvieran que emplear la fuerza y la magia para frenar a Harry.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Tras hora y media de discusión y planificación, todos quedaron conformes con la idea de seguir directo a La Tierra de Nadie para cerciorarse que la espada del Cristas Oscuro siguiera en su lugar sagrado y de no estar, tendrían que enfrentar con todo el dolor de su corazón a Harry y su maldad…

Siendo Regulus uno de los últimos en salir, Sirius aguantó la respiración queriendo interceptarlo. Había tanto que decir y esa era su oportunidad.

-Por fin solos…- murmuró Sirius tratando de tocar el delgado hombro de Regulus, siendo reprendido al instante por una daga en su cuello.

El de ojos como la tormenta se sobresaltó por el filo y el semblante dolido que le dedicó su adorado hermano. Sirius estaba sin palabras. Los ojos de su hermano ardían, pero no sentía miedo, ni de ellos ni de la afilada daga. Si su cuello no estuviese en peligro, seguramente le robaría un beso.

-Vuelves a intentar hacer eso y me importara muy poco asesinar a un rey…- dijo fieramente clavando solo un poco más su arma contra el cuello de hermano.

Lo único que sentía menguando su amor era el dolor en su pecho por la forma en la que lo miraba y le hablaba, como si todos sus sentimientos se hubiesen congelado como las frías tierras en las que vivía y eso no quería creerlo.

Sabía que las imposiciones ajenas y la distancia los había separado, pero se negaba a creer que su amado Regulus ya no albergara nada más que odio por él; no podía ser tan tarde…

-Pero Regui…- intentó decir –tenemos que hablar-

-¡NO! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos NADA de qué hablar! si estamos nuevamente juntos no es por gusto… tenemos una misión por delante que nos exige esta cercanía, pero es todo-

-Si tan solo me escucharas querido mío- dijo tomando su mano sin importarle el corte fino que le hizo en su garganta. Regulus no le permitió acercarse más y lo empujó contra la nieve para apartarlo lo más lejos de él.

-Deje de ser tuyo cuando te fuiste de mi lado…- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás acallando el nudo que sentía en su garganta. Tanto dolor de esperar que volviera, que cumpliera aquella promesa vacía que le hizo cuando niño…promesa que como era obvia no iba a cumplir. Sirius valoraba más su propia libertad que cualquier otra cosa, incluso él. Estaba decidido a no caer nuevamente –no vuelvas a buscarme…-

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

-Estúpido perro sarnoso…- murmuraba Snape aun molesto por las innumerables intervenciones de Sirius y su extraño buen humor, en definitiva siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Ven a descansar Sev y deja en paz a Sirius que ya sabes que no me gusta que estés enojado por mucho tiempo, te va a hacer daño- dijo Remus invitando a la cama.

El rey del Este bufó quitándose el grueso abrigo negro para dejarlo en el suelo, alegrándose por la calidez que Remus había invocado en su carpa para complacerle y sacándose los zapatos anduvo descalzo un rato más antes de tranquilizarse.

-Eres demasiado condescendiente con ese pulgoso- dijo Severus acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo. Remus sonrió dándole un beso en la coronilla, deleitándose con el aroma avainillado de su cabello y la piel expuesta que le estaba obsequiando su consorte.

-Es porque es mi amigo de la infancia, le quiero mucho- dijo Remus descansando su cabeza en la de su refunfuñón consorte que se removía inquieto.

-Pero es un sinvergüenza, mira que hostigar a si al pobre de Regulus que ya ha tenido suficiente de él y luego aquí con su pose fresca para aclamar la inocencia de su adorado ahijado, me recalienta…- siseaba iracundo.

-Mira que le dedicas mucho tiempo a Sirius, creo que tendré que comenzar a sentirme celoso…- dijo Remus mirando los ojos acerina que le regresaban una indignada mirada.

-Ni tienes porque estar celoso, yo odio con todo mi ser a ese costal de pulgas, pero a ti…- un tenue sonrojo invadió las pálidas mejillas.

-¿A mi qué?- preguntó con una divertida sonrisa -¿también me odias? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me tienes indiferencia?- las mejillas ganaron color y con cariño rodeó su cuello.

-Te amo…- murmuró dejándose besar por un muy complacido Remus. Sus lenguas se enredaron jubilosas de poder encontrarse, saboreándose como viejas amigas, probando el interior húmedo y deleitoso que las envolvía.

A veces les parecía que había pasado más tiempo del que realmente había transcurrido entre la distancia y su gran amor. ¿Cómo se las habían apañado estado lejos él uno del otro sin enloquecer? Para Remus, Severus era su fortaleza y el hogar donde siempre podía volver, donde no había miedo a su bestia interna y siempre con la palabra acertada lo recibía con todo y sus demonios.

Por el contrario para Severus, Remus representaba todo lo correcto y ternura que siempre le fue negada en la vida, sus manos siempre estaban dispuestas a recibir lo peor de él, las duras afrentas y ácidos comentarios que manchaban su personalidad, siempre con una cálida sonrisa y cariño sacaba lo mejor de él y lo instaba a ser mejor.

Remus giró su cuerpo para ponerse encima de su amado esposo, dejando se llenar de las suaves caricias que repartía en su cuerpo, moviéndose en un delicioso vaivén que hacia jadear a Severus que cerraba sus ojos y arqueaba su espalda para tener más contacto con el cuerpo de su amado.

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos, nos van a oír! ¡Y… y… Tienes guardia en hora y media! ¡Remus… ahh!- chilló Severus sintiendo como como el hombre lobo devoraba con gula su pezón, trazando círculos en él, torturándolo hasta enrojecerlo.

-Yo creo, querido mío…- murmuró dándole un lengüetazo a su ombligo dispuesto a seguir bajando –que es tiempo más que suficiente para disfrutarte…- Severus tembló.

 ** _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

Tras mandar una lechuza a su querida familia, Hermione ansiaba darles a conocer que se encontraba bien, que todos lo estaban y no temieran por ellos, pues ya en la misión todos prometían apoyarse los unos en los otros y sabía que sí, había un mínimo de posibilidad que fallaran.

-¿Que estás haciendo Hagrid?- preguntó curiosa Hermione sentándose al lado del gigante.

-Estoy trazando mi conocimiento, por cualquier cosa- dijo Hagrid deleitándose con la oscuridad del cielo, como si pudiese sospechar lo que pronto vendría que tomaría por sorpresa a más de uno.

La luna clareaba cuando se dejaba ver entre las sombras de las nubes y Hermione se acurrucaba más en su grueso abrigo viendo como el vaho salía de su boca. La primera guardia les había tocado a ellos y la estaban llevando bien. Hagrid sabía muchas cosas y era entretenido hablar con él pues su curiosidad innata anhelaba empaparse con cualquier conocimiento que tuviese a su alcance.

-Yo me ofrezco a hacer la segunda guardia- dijo el pequeño rubio sentándose al lado de Hagrid. Los dos adultos se sorprendieron por lo decidido que hablaba el niño y sonrieron.

-No tienes que preocuparte Scorpius, nosotros podemos hacerlo, tu descansa- dijo Hermione en tono maternal instándolo a regresar a la tienda, pero el ojiverde negó efusivamente.

-Estaré bien, no suelo dormir mucho… y si mi vigilia puede ser de ayuda, me daré por bien servido- dijo el muchacho con un asentimiento.

Tanto Hermione como Hagrid se regresaron a ver y notaron que apenas era la media noche. Seguro en una hora llegaría Sirius y Remus a hacer la siguiente guardia y Hagrid asintió.

-Siendo así, cuanto me alegra contar con un muchachito tenaz- dijo alborotándole los cabellos platinados recordándole esa pequeño gesto divertido a Harry y las innumerables veces que se había colado en su cabaña para que le contara historias divertidas de sus tiempos de viajero –vamos Herms- dijo bonachón a lo que con abatimiento Hermione se levantó.

-Cualquier problema, nos despiertas…- el chico asintió regresando a ver el amplio paraje espectral, donde más de un alma se veía y deambulaba sin rumbo hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario es bien recibido! nos leemos prontito~


	7. Alabanza al Padre

**Notas de la autora:** Hola le traigo u debido a que este capitulo es muy corto!~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.5: Alabanza al Padre**

Scorpius inhaló profundo sin perder detalle alguno del hermoso paisaje que se alzaba delante de sus ojos entre blancos y azules tenues que se desvanecía en sombras. Todos ya estaban dormidos en sus tiendas, soñando con la inevitable conquista que tendrían pronto al llegar a la Tierra de Nadie, pero que no conseguirían por la terrible sorpresa que se llevarían cuando averiguaran demasiado tarde que todo había sido planeado con antelación. " _¿Cuán ilusos podían ser?"_ se preguntó el chico avivando las llamas de la fogata a sus pies.

No había mucho ruido alrededor, las almas de los bosques invernales se había callado y eso le daba una extraña paz interior que lo impulsaba a hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado pero que sentía en su pecho y no podía contener; sonreír. Si sonreía era porque ya pronto todo terminaría y por fin él obtendría todo lo que siempre soñó. " _Ya falta muy poco"_

Era increíble cuanto habían avanzado; como habían seguido entre estrellas de reino en reino, por veredas inhóspitas, entre peligros al acecho y por fin había alcanzado el arcoíris que apenas y podía vislumbrarse en el inicio de su travesía.

Después de tanto andar por fin los reyes de los cuatro reinos estaban juntos; las cuatro armas mágicas estaban unidas en una sin par armonía y finalmente podía clamar que su misión estaba terminada.

Miró al cielo despejado y alzó las manos. Sabía que él estaba acompañándolo aunque no estuviera presente de forma tangible; podía sentirlo y sabía que podría escucharle; aquello le daba una tranquilidad inimaginable y una fortaleza que le motivaba a seguirse moviendo. Siempre había sido así desde pequeño. Él jamás lo había abandonado a su suerte, siempre miraba por él cuidándolo de todo mal, protegiéndolo de la adversidad, queriéndolo como ninguna otra criatura podría quererlo a pesar del problema con su naturaleza, a pesar de estar incompleto.

-Sabes que lo que estoy haciendo es solo por ti…- murmuró al viento que soplaba del Este, llevándose su alabanza con él. No sentía nada más en su pecho que e infinito agradecimiento y alegría de poder ser útil –sé que estarás satisfecho y orgulloso de mi Oh glorioso y poderoso señor…-

Juntando sus piernas contra su pecho, exhaló un suspiro tranquilo. Si todos decían que el mago oscuro era malvado, él lo era también… pero ya no importaba. Todo estaba encajando tal y como él lo había planeado y nadie podría hacer nada para detener el flujo del río una vez que se puso movimiento.

Sabía que aún faltaba camino para llegar a la Tierra de Nadie y más aun de llegar al corazón de la cueva donde habitaba aquella rarísima arma del Cristal Oscuro, pero el corazón de Scorpius latía tempestuoso y casi podía ver el semblante de victoria, el puño alzado al aire, el sonido de trompetas estruendosas con los coros aclamando el nombre y la supremacía de esa figura encapuchada que tanto le quería y que tanto respetaba.

-Vamos a lograrlo… padre…-


	8. Charlie, el Cazador de Dragones

**Capítulo 6: Charlie, El Cazador de Dragones**

Charlie no podía pegar el ojo en lo que quedaba de la noche tras su guardia. Su cabeza estaba inquieta y los sucesos danzaban uno a uno como habían sucedido y aun no podía creerse que en tan pocos días habían logrado reunir a reyes y estaba tan cerca de conocer la verdad.

Miró hacia la cama donde Hermione dormía y suspiró. Sabía lo valiente que podía ser su amiga, cuanta fuerza mantenía y aparentaba para motivarle a seguir adelante ocultando su propio dolor. Realmente esperaba poder cumplir su promesa de regresarla con bien a su hermano.

Decidiendo imitarla, se acomodó en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño pues aún le esperaba un largo viaje a la Tierra de Nadie y tenía que tener un buen descanso para poder tomarlas decisiones correctas.

Tal y como le sucedía nada más cerrar los ojos, pensó en Bill y todos aquellos momentos que los acompañaron a través de su efímera vida.

Podía ver el bosque espeso en las laderas del reino del Oeste y se sentía correr en él, la una vez intensa mirada azul enfocaba sus ojos con dolorosa tranquilidad mortecina y una horrible cuerda atada a su cuello colgando del techo.

Apretó los ojos apartando el sufrimiento, removiéndose entre sus sabanas tratando de concentrarse en más atrás, cuando las cosas eran mejores y felices, donde nada parecía manchar el firmamento y cuando sus corazones palpitaban como uno solo.

 _"_ _Entre el sonido lejano de las olas chocando contra las sólidas rocas marinas, Charlie siempre entrenaba con ahínco entre los dragones que había aprendido a domar. Sabía su lengua y aunque era un extraño don el entender a los dragones, eso jamás lo asustó por ser diferente, sino que lo motivó a usar esa habilidad a su favor._

 _Desde pequeño era buen espadachín y con su habilidad sabía doblegar hasta los dragones más rebeldes del reino haciéndole un formidable cazador de dragones y nada de sus actividades era perdida por esos ojos azules que escapándose a sus tareas como soberano del Oeste, echaba un vistazo a su hermano en los terrenos aledaños del reino donde su bravura y destreza se hacía más evidente._

 _Charlie lo sabía e inflándose con orgullo mostraba su maestría y habilidad para dominar a cualquier dragón que se enfrentara._

 _La clásica sonrisa traviesa danzaba en los labios de su adorada Bill y una vez que sucedía eso, no podía evitar sentir un ensanchamiento en su pecho entre latidos rápidos y mariposas en su estómago._

 _Siempre había sido así desde que eran niños. Mientras abrazaba con delicia su inigualable libertad, Bill siempre con su gallarda solemnidad cuidaba de él, orgulloso profundamente de sus cualidades, aplaudiéndole sus logros, celebrando sus victorias y siendo su confiable camarada siempre a su lado._

 _-Magnifico Charlie, ¿Cuántos dragones has logrado domar?- preguntó el ojizaul llegando a su lado para acariciar su cabello._

 _-Han sido 13 solo este mes- dijo con soberbia alzando la nariz- ¡y deja de tratarme como un niño!- exclamó molesto por cómo le alborotaba su cabello._

 _-Oh perdón su señoría, olvidaba que ya eras todo un hombre de 16 adorables años- el chico hizo una comisura mientras Bill reía de lo indo atrayéndolo hacia si para plantarle un dulce beso que desarmó al menor._

 _-Deja de burlarte de mí…-_

 _-No lo hago, procuro no hacerlo- dijo chasqueando la lengua para molestia de Charlie – venga no te enojes Charlie, que realmente estoy muy feliz por tu valentía y porque eres la persona más temeraria que conozco-_

 _-¿Es cierto? Porque veo que te sigues riendo- preguntó arqueando una ceja como si no conociera el corazón de su hermano, tan bien como el suyo._

 _-Por supuesto, no sabes el futuro que veo en tu porvenir oh Charlie el maravilloso cazador de Dragones-_

 _-¿Tanto así?-_

 _-Por supuesto y creo que no habrá nadie más orgulloso que yo cuando seas condecorado por ello-_

 _-¿Más que mamá? Que mira que ya la veo llorando cuando reciba los más altos honores- dijo entre risas el menor. Bill se la pensó un poco._

 _-Tal vez sea difícil competir con ella, pero olvidas que yo no solamente soy tu hermano- Charlie se avergonzó al sentir a lo que se refería._

 _-Más te vale que no estés bromeando con eso William, que no respondo-_

 _-Prometo que cuando llegue el tiempo adecuado y el reino de Oeste este tranquilo con el nuevo gobierno, nada me hará más feliz que tomarte como mi consorte… - Charlie se abalanzó contra él con una felicidad infinita que apenas y podía caber en su pecho - aunque creo que a papá le va a dar el vaguido cuando se entere- los dos rompieron en carcajadas de solo imaginarse el semblante pálido de su progenitor con tremenda noticia._

 _-Te amo…- exclamó tal y como lo sentía, sin importarle nada más que su propia felicidad pues a su lado sabía que la tendría siempre de su lado._

 _-Y yo más…-_

 _La esperanza de que aquello sucediera pronto aceleraba sus corazones que latían como uno solo, pero poco sabían lo que el destino les deparaba y cuando daño podría hacer un alma que lo había perdido todo"_

Charlie volvió a abrir los ojos tratando de contener el nudo de su garganta. Con las manos apretadas secó una lágrima traicionera y miró el iridiscente brillo de la espada plateada. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona con tanto amor, con tanta responsabilidad terminara de esa forma? No lo comprendía, no cabía en su entendimiento y calaba tanto que a penas y podía soportarlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme, imbécil amado? ¿Acaso fui yo quien te orilló a ello? ¿O fue la oscura adversidad?- preguntó al aire que no tenía respuesta alguna.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Saliendo a la mañana siguiente, todos los héroes estaban con ánimos repuestos y listos para lo que el destino les deparara.

-Sirius ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?- preguntó Remus con preocupación al ver un pálido corte sobre su costado izquierdo. El de ojos de tormenta suspiró por su mala suerte, pero enseguida mostró una sonrisa que lograría convencer a cualquiera que no lo conociera.

-Es una marca de amor, Remsie- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, quien con un bufido comenzó a caminar más aprisa –Más o menos como las cositas rojas que tiene Quejicus en el cuello- dijo burlón ante un Severus que comenzó una acalorada discusión sobre perros sarnosos que no saben su lugar.

Remus no sabía porque se molestaba en querer que hicieran las paces si siempre se comportaban como un par de críos dijera lo que dijera, así que dejándolos por su lado, se acercó al taciturno muchachito que solo veía con seriedad hacia delante.

-Y Scorpius, no te había dicho, pero hiciste un gran trabajo en tu guardia… gracias por cubrirme un poco más de la cuenta- dijo el castaño con semblante avergonzado pues de tan emocionado que estaba alabando el cuerpo de su amado esposo, por poco se le olvidaban sus obligaciones.

-No hay de que… de todas maneras no había peligro alguno… - se alzó de hombros el niño ajustando su pequeña espada sobre su cintura. La malaquita y el mercurio se encontraron, siendo Draco el primero en desviar la mirada avergonzado por ser captado observando detenidamente al jovencito –me pregunto porque me mira tanto el rey de los Kerims de hielo…- dijo en voz baja y Remus miró al rey del Sur que con un semblante triste, tocaba su corazón con su diestra.

-No lo sé…- dijo entre verdad y duda, pues más de una vez se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que ese jovencito de inquietantes ojos verdeazulados se parecía a su cachorro cuando era pequeño –tal vez esta impactado por tu sorprendente habilidad a tan corta edad- sonrió bonachón.

El chico se la pensó un poco y asintió viendo sin pestañar al rey de cabellos platinados que consultaba su anillo de magia blanca de vez en vez para cerciorarse de caminar en el camino correcto –creo que tenías razón sobre lo que dijiste Remus…-

El castaño arqueó una ceja sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

-Si es tan hermoso como lo describen en las personas…-

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Siguiendo la guía de Hagrid y los concejos de Draco, lograron cruzar el bosque de los hielos en menos de cuatro días y sin contratiempos; faltaba muy poco para que llegaran a la Tierra de Nadie y por fin revelar el verdadero carácter que ocultaba Harry, entre maldad y dolor, entre oscuridad y matices grises que gran parte de ellos quería negar. Se sentía la inquietud en el ambiente, las expresiones duales y la tensión claramente podía cortarse con cuchillo.

El paraje que se alzaba frente a sus ojos dejaba ver una amplia llanura de pasto seco con arenilla blanquecina que se acumulaba en depresiones en el suelo; nada tenía que ver con los constantes blancos nevosos y grises tristes que los acompañó entre las espesuras de árboles cubiertos de escarcha.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente oteando el aire, sintiéndose extrañamente expuesto. Su mano izquierda comenzaba arder, específicamente en el área de su anillo encantado. Aquella peculiar joya de polvo estelar podía orientarlo en la más oscura cueva y era capaz de captar la maldad que se oculta en los rincones de la paz infinita. Regulus lo imitó y lo regresó a ver poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó Charlie parándose a su lado apretando al instante la empuñadura de la espada plateada.

-Estamos en un punto muy descubierto…- murmuró mirando la débil luz que irradiaba de su anillo. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar pero no estaba seguro de que se trataba.

Tanto Hagrid, Sirius como Hermione siguieron caminando sin haber escuchado la advertencia, pero aun así miraban con desconfianza a todos lados, en estado de alerta, esperando que de un momento a otro algo saliera a enfrentarlos.

-Hay algo raro en el ambiente Charlie… es como si hubiese magia muy oscura cerca; me duele la nariz de solo estar aquí- dijo Remus apenas y pudiendo ponerse en pie, Severus estaba a su lado ayudándole –será mejor rodear el claro y ocultarnos entre los débiles arboles de por allá- señaló con su dedo el lugar que consideraba idóneo para su evasiva. Severus se acomodó el arco dorado en la espalda tomando de los hombros a su marido y Dumbledore corroboró esa idea comenzando a andar en esa dirección.

-Oh que Merlín nos ampare…- musitó Regulus sacando su varita al ver las espeluznantes criaturas deformes que salían de las arboledas aledañas y cubrió con su cuerpo a Draco –Inferis…-

Todos se prepararon para liderar con esos inmundos cuerpos traídos a la vida con magia negra. Eran demasiados para ser detenidos, casi los superaban cincuenta a uno. Todos atacaban defendiéndose en sus pequeños grupos, no dando tregua alguna con sus ofensivas, pero parecía que nada funcionaba en ellos.

-¡Se mueven demasiado rápido!- exclamó Hermione invocando hechizos de protección tan rápido como podía. Charlie veía el panorama tornarse oscuro con el ambiente putrefacto de los cuerpos andantes; sus amigos combatían fieramente con los mejores hechizos que sabían, solamente podía ver a Severus haciendo efectivo el arco dorado que con sus flechas de trueno envestía a las criaturas, Draco invocando los halos de luz de su anillo y Sirius que había corrido a respaldar a Regulus, usaba diestramente su varita de magia elemental haciendo volar rayos blancos y rojos tratando de detener la cruel amenaza.

Un destello del cielo captó su mirada y con creciente horror vio algo que no se imaginaba tan lejos de casa.

-¡DRAGÓN!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al verlo descender en picada a toda velocidad. Parecía que nada podría detenerlo, y se dirigía hacia donde estaban combatiendo Hagrid y Hermione ajenos a cualquier ruido, pues los inferis casi se les abalanzaban hambrientos por sus palpitantes entrañas.

Charlie corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la velocidad de la criatura era mayor –¡Hagrid, Hermione, cúbranse!- la mujer reaccionó tardíamente enfocando su vista al cielo, siendo empujada al lado contrario con tal fuerza por Hagrid quien recibió la embestida del dragón con toda su potencia.

El impacto hizo que Charlie trastabillara con la tierra blanda haciéndole caer y Hermione cubierta de tierra y sangrantes heridas trató de ponerse en pie infructuosamente. Un sonido parecido a un crujido y una escena sanguinolenta hizo gritar a Hermione.

El grito puso sobre aviso a Charlie haciéndole temer lo peor. No podía fallarle a su hermano, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su fiel compañera y sabia amiga, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¡NO HAGRID!- la castaña entre chillidos agónicos y sollozantes lamentos trataba de curar en vano el semigigante que quedó en al mal estado –¡Por favor despierta! ¡episkey! ¡Por favor!-

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Charlie sabía que ese dragón negro era uno de los guardias de la espada del cristal oscuro, pero era imposible que no estuviese cumpliendo su labor. ¿Qué lo había motivado a abandonar su puesto?

El dragón volaba bajo, imponente y soberbio lanzando llamas que Charlie evadía usando su escudo. Ningún dragón antes había siquiera osado pararse frente a él de esa forma, era imposible tanta malevolencia de la oscura criatura que ahora intentaba matarlo, sus fauces escurría sangre fresca. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Hagrid, el que había sido su amigo y compañero había caído por ese monstruo fuera de control.

-¡Maldita sea que no sabes con quien te enfrentas!- chilló Charlie sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de adrenalina y amenazó al dragón con su espada –¡Si avanzas morirás dragón!-

La criatura rugió dejando caer todo su peso sobre la tierra haciéndola temblar. No parecía querer reaccionar ante él. Sabía que nada lo detendría y que tendría que comenzar una batalla como hacía años no había librado.

-¿Qué te sucede vil criatura?- el dragón bajó la cabeza como si dudara, ajeno a su usual naturaleza tranquila y mansa.

-Él es mi espíritu guía mi voluntad y me ha ordenado matarte rey del Oeste- contestó en una siseante voz que sacudió la espada en su mano.

Charlie contuvo el aliento. No podía ser. _"No es posible… no puede ser posible"_ se dijo tratando de concentrarse. Sus sospechas eran ciertas y Harry si era el que estaba detrás de la oscuridad que se había propagado por LastWorld y ahora controlaba sin piedad la fiera naturaleza de una usualmente mansa criatura.

-¡Puedo ayudarte guardián eterno, solo tienes que escucharme!-

-¡Apártate Rey del Oeste si no quieres terminar hecho cenizas!- Charlie rodó sobre su cuerpo evadiendo una llamarada en su dirección agradeciendo infinitamente estar tan alejado de sus compañeros que seguían luchando bravamente contra los inferis.

-¡NO! ¡Este es mi espíritu, virtud y fuerza, lucharé por mis tierras y mis amigos con mi último aliento!- dijo atestando un golpe contra la criatura que claramente era dominada por la maldad. El dragón con movimientos pesados se tambaleaba y rugía.

-¡Eres un tonto!- siseó la criatura abriendo sus fauces contra él, pero Charlie siendo más rápido lo evadió.

-¡No pienses menos de mi dragón, Soy Charlie el mejor cazador de dragones y sacrificaré todo lo que tengo! ¡Blandiendo mi espada plateada te mataré si no desistes este ataque sin sentido, porque no hay ni tendré piedad ante los traidores!-

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo! "Adiós a mi heroe" Besos~


	9. Adiós a mi Héroe

**Notas de la Autora:** Mil gracias por comentar Nuriko Hamilton y gabrieljuarezl! No saben cuanto se los agradesco por haberlo hecho :D

Espero que les gusten los siguientes dos capítulos que finalizan con la primera parte de esta historia! A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Adiós mi héroe**

 _Su corazón latía presuroso y otra vez tenía 18 años y estaba en ese caluroso recinto en plena fiesta galardonada con exuberantes colores y barullos entre risas mientras un ostentoso baile se llevaba a cabo._

 _Solo le bastó un instante para perderse en ese mar esmeralda que representaban los ojos del joven príncipe del Norte que estaba a punto de ser coronado. Aquello que comenzaba a sentir era tan inmoral que su alma comenzaba a llorar. Comprendía que el amor entre reinos era imposible pues los libros dictaban que era ir en contra de los planes divinos, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que en su pecho nació y que se expandía en tan extraña calidez como nunca en su corta vida sintió._

 _"-¿Puedo verte más tarde? ¿Solo nosotros dos?-" fue lo que le preguntó acariciando su mano. Aun podía sentir ese tierno ósculo sobre su fría piel quemándole._

 _Claro que quería verlo aunque no debía. Seguro sus padres si lo sabían se lo prohibirían y aunque su sentido común le instaba a obedecer al pie de la letra las enseñanzas antiguas, toda su decisión tembló cuando una sonrisa traviesa se plantó en el ahora Rey del Norte que le hacía señales con la cabeza y manos para que le siguiera, mientras que sus labios pronunciaban un tenue "Draco" que lo hizo sonrojar._

 _Su suerte estaba echada y sin pensárselo dos veces sus pies comenzaron a seguirlo sin decírselo a nadie. Nadie debía de enterarse pues su felicidad solo consistía de los designios de su propio corazón…_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de apartar esas tonterías que instaban a apoderarse de él cada que le daba un poco libertad. No era el momento para rememorar los fútiles recuerdos que siempre conseguían constreñir su alma con dolor interminable. " _Ya después habrá tiempo para solucionarlo…"_ se dijo echado mano de su anillo de magia pura. Una guerra se alzaba en su delante y estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando.

 _"Concéntrate…"_ se dijo dando una profunda respiración anhelando con todas sus fuerzas poder finalmente, desintoxicarse de aquel al que una vez amó.

 _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_

 _"Ten calma… cierra por un instante los ojos para tomar aire Charlie… podrás dominarlo, solo concéntrate en el oscuro guardián, anticipa sus movimientos y busca su punto débil"_

Podía escuchar la voz de Bill darle fuerza para continuar su afrenta. Sabía que el guardián eterno no podía vencerle, hasta ese punto ningún dragón al cual se enfrentó lo hizo; así que dudaba que se diera una primera vez.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza los árboles desnudos que batían penosamente sus ramas como si estuviesen a punto de desprenderse débilmente de sus raíces. Las nubes grises corrían a través del cielo como si temiesen lo que sucedería y no quisieran hacer presencia a lo que depararía la batalla.

La naturaleza estaba sin descanso a su alrededor, alzándose airosa, intrépida y nerviosa, siendo solo el silencioso espectador de la furiosa escena.

La envergadura del dragón era imponente en comparación de Charlie quien se mostraba impávido y sin expresión, solo apretando en su puño la espada plateada. La cola se movía letal como un látigo atacando sin piedad al rey del Oeste, tan concentrado en su misión que esquivaba con maestría cualquier ataque.

-¡Debemos ayudar a Charlie!- exclamó Remus deteniendo el pútrido cuerpo que aún se retorcía en el suelo. Hermione aun no reaccionaba y seguía empecinada a salvar a aquel que había exhalado su último suspiro. Casi se le partía el corazón de ver las lágrimas empapando las mejillas de la mujer, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por su propio dolor sería su fin y el de Hermione.

Tenía que existir algo más que hacer pues perder a Charlie no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No quería más sangre derramada de su bando –¡Hermione ven!-

-¡No se acerque ninguno de ustedes!- gritó Charlie desde su posición. El castaño se sentía desesperar por no poder ayudarle, pero las criaturas cercaban cada movimiento que hacían, como si presintieran y negasen cualquier ayuda al rey del Oeste.

El dragón soltó un sórdido chillido cuando la espada plateada consiguió atestar un golpe en la dura coraza de escamas. Charlie sabía que si fuese un dragón normal, ya no tendría la fuerza que demostraba.

-Ya lo escuchaste Remus- reiteró Severus deteniendo a las criaturas con el arco plateado y sus relámpagos indomables –además, nosotros estamos un poco en desventaja-

-Si pero…-

-Descuida Remus, estoy seguro que Charlie puede con eso y más- dijo Dumbledore conciliador creando un potente chorro de agua que les dio escasos minutos para reagruparse alrededor de su amigo caído.

-Si alguien sabe de dragones es él, solo resta poder salir bien librados de esta…-

Todos sabían lo valiente y diestro que Charlie podía llegar a ser, sabían que la criatura no podía ser rival para el cazador de dragones, pues Charlie había ganado cada una de las batallas a las que se había enfrentado así que no temían por su seguridad. Ellos tenían su propia batalla que lidiar con los inferis que aumentaban en número y cada vez más diestros se arrojaban contra ellos.

La bestia estaba herida y del tajo que había atestado manaba sangre sin control. Casi todos podían sentir que la batalla llegaba a su punto final pues ¿cómo podría resistir con ese terrible dolor que se veía que estaba sufriendo?

Pero el dragón no se detenía de su afrenta, es más parecía que ganaba fuerza con cada vez que respiraba.

-Eso eso…- Draco murmuró en un hilo de voz quedándose estático sobre el suelo. Presentía algo, algo frío y familiar; la fluctuación de magia muy poderosa pero tan dolorosamente conocida que todo su cuerpo tembló en su caos personal.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó Regulus tomando por los hombros al Rey de los Kerims que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Cerró sus ojos apretando sus cienes contra el pecho. El desasosiego comenzaba a crecer en su interior y la batalla era solo un breve sonido que se distorsionaba a lo lejos. Era imposible no sentir aquel poder sin temblar, aquella magia sin par que tan bien conocía pues aun fluctuaba en su interior como si fuera suya gracias a la runa en su anular izquierdo era todo lo que había que confirmar.

Se sentía al borde del colapso cuando todos los recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a invadirlo uno a uno como copos de nieve en una tormenta. No quería recordarlos, dolían demasiado como para recordar.

Promesas que significaron su mundo cuando fueron pronunciadas, votos de amor infinito que terminó por marchitarse al fin de su felicidad, perdida y muerte que cortó todo lo que una vez valoró y por lo que estuvo dispuesto a morir cuando era joven e ingenuo…

 _"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_ Preguntó en un murmulló sintiendo toda su fuerza flaquear. No había error, aquella magia la sentía hablar y era aquella voz que a veces era tan dulce y otras tierna, pero que en ese momento le hacía temblar hasta la médula. Regresando a ver a Regulus y habló con voz temblosa.

-Esta magia que impregna todo el ambiente y principalmente a ese descomunal dragón es la suya… es… Harry…- cayó desmayado siendo sostenido por su fiel Regulus que lo protegería incluso a costa de su propia vida.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Sirius cubriendo a su hermano de un ataque que logró desviar.

-Si… solo se desmayó- contestó Regulus poniéndose en guardia sin descuidar a su protegido –Ve a ayudar a los otros, nosotros estaremos bien-

-No, mi lugar es a tu lado y no me moveré de aquí- el menor estuvo a punto de refutarle que no necesitaba nada de él que podría apañárselas por sí solo, pero al ver los ojos como la tormenta mirarlo con ese brillo peligroso, comprendía que llevarle la contraria por riñas antiguas y tan doloroso pasado, no era lo óptimo por el momento.

-Has lo que quieras…- murmuró colocando a Draco sobre su espalda para poder combatir mejor.

Sirius los resguardaba a ambos con valentía usando la magia elemental como un escudo temporal de llamas que los cubrían, aunque su corazón sollozara por lo que escuchó. Su alma seguía reacia a creer que su Harry, su cachorro fuera capaz de algo tan malévolo y cruel como mandarles una horda de inferis para acabarlos y de plano, ir en contra del preciado equilibrio y respeto que les gobernaba para manipular de esa manera a uno de los guardianes eternos de la espada del cristal oscuro.

 _"Por favor Merlín… que no sea cierto…"_

 _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_

El dragón consiguió hacer retroceder a Charlie quien se aferraba de su escudo y espada. _"¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?"_ se preguntó apenas manteniéndose en pie. Su cuerpo se estaba cansando por el tiempo que transcurría y nada cambiaba.

En un descuido, la cola del dragón logró sorprender al rey del Oeste haciéndole perder el equilibrio atacando sus piernas doloridas consiguiendo que su cabeza golpeara inminentemente contra el suelo.

Todo comenzó a verse borroso y un sonido sordo en la base lateral de su cráneo punzaba obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que luchar contra la oscuridad, pero era demasiado fuerte y él estaba demasiado cansado. Sentía la sangre manchar su cabello y presentía que no era nada bueno. Luchó con sus manos que ya no respondían e intentó ponerse en pie, pero todo era en vano.

-No puedo rendirme…- su voz apenas audible salió de su boca como un último aliento antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

El dragón sin perder el tiempo se las ingenió para elevarse con sus inmensas alas que comenzó a batir, atacando a Charlie por la espalda, clavándole en el acto sus poderosas garras.

-¡No es posible!- manifestó Severus mirando al cielo, tras recuperarse del agarre del ultimo inferí que se mantenía en pie. Sus ojos no creían lo que captaba y sabía que todas sus esperanzas comenzaban a disminuir exponencialmente.

Todos aterrados enfocaron aquello que con desaliento el rey del Este señalaba.

-¡NO! ¡El dragón tiene Charlie!- chilló horrorizada Hermione alzando su varita intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordar algún hechizo que no lograra hacer descender al dragón sin causar daño a su amigo, pero todo era inútil, como si un campo de protección lo resguardara de cualquier ataque –¡se lo está llevando!- cayó de rodillas al observar las gotas de sangre que caían del cielo como llovizna sin poder creer que aquella pesadilla era real.


	10. Fieles al Destino

**Capítulo 8: Fieles al Destino**

El errático sonido del movimiento de las alas del dragón comenzó desvanecerse pintando un trayecto imperceptible en el cielo ahora despejado, dejando a su vez un profundo sentimiento de pérdida y opresión sobre el grupo de héroes agotados hasta los huesos.

Ya no había inferis pues todos los pútridos cuerpos comenzaban a desvanecerse hasta dejar el campo marchito solo salpicado de virulenta sangre oscura de los enemigos y un terrible charco de brillante carmesí recordando aquello que les fue arrebatado.

-No puedo creer que él… no puede irse… no así…- Hermione apenas y podía pronunciar palabra pues contener los sollozos era imposible. En un momento estaba desgarrada por la pérdida de su buen amigo Hagrid y ahora Charlie también se había ido. ¿Cómo explicarle a su esposo y familia que el que fue su soberano y amigo ya no estaría más?

-Era mucha sangre Hermione… una herida así, difícilmente es algo rescatable…- contestó Remus acallando el doloroso nudo de su garganta. No quería admitirlo, pero era difícil negarlo. Era más que obvio que por muy fuerte, valiente y resistente que fuera su compañero saliera ileso de esa su última aventura.

-Si tan solo hubiera estado a su lado, esto no habría pasado…-

-No es tu culpa Hermi- contestó Sirius abrazándola por los hombros, dándole un confort que no podía llegar a si mismo pues él también se sentía perdido –no debimos confiarnos, maldición que no estábamos listos para algo así y ahora por nuestra ineptitud Charlie y Hagrid han perecido…-

-Déjate de autolamentaciones pulgoso- dijo con toda la seriedad posible Severus mientras limpiaba algunas de las heridas sufridas por su esposo –Tanto Charlie como Hagrid, incluso nosotros, sabíamos que algo de esta magnitud podía pasar y aceptamos sin rechistar a venir, de nada sirve ahora echarnos sal en la herida para sentir aún más mal de lo que ya sentimos-

-Maldito murciélago…-

-Sirius, cálmate que Severus tiene razón, por más que duela es la verdad… todos consideramos hasta el peor de los escenarios y aun así quisimos emprender este viaje porque es nuestro deber como soberanos y porque es lo correcto- Sirius desvió la mirada dolido.

-¿Y que resta por hacer?- preguntó Regulus colocando en el suelo a Draco que aun luchaba con los demonios en su mente y se negaba a abrir los ojos a una tarde gris donde las personas que tanto significaron ya no estaban.

-Lo único que podemos hacer. Darle el descanso apropiado a nuestros queridos héroes, honrar su memoria y descansar para seguir nuestro viaje a la caverna oscura donde está la espada; aunque duela… pase lo que pase tenemos que completar la misión y eso es todo…- dijo Severus dándose la media vuelta.

Todos con rostros llorosos y angustiados se regresaron a ver sin saber cómo rebatir sus palabras pues eran ciertas. Con un hondo suspiro prosiguieron a instalar sus tiendas preparándose para la caída de la noche que presupondría un largo tiempo de rezos y canticos para que sus amigos pudieran encontrar la paz después de esta vida.

Dumbledore fue el último que quedó con la vista clavando en el cielo, contemplando la fina estela que trazó el camino del dragón.

-Oh Charlie, nuestro amigo y compañero no puedo creer que te fueras de esta manera… aun no era tu momento pero creo que por fin podrás alcanzar los prados verdes celestiales en donde el pesar y el sufrimiento ya no existen y el creciente dolor e ira que tanto goleaba tu pecho sin reparo, puede por fin descansar…-

 _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_

Tras realizar hechizos de protección para pasar la noche, Hermione contemplaba le preocupación de un chiquillo que se veía al borde del colapso.

-No esta… simplemente no está… No se puede continuar sin la espada plateada… no se puede…- repetía Scorpius sin apartar la vista de los campos, comenzando a andar entre los matorrales. Sabía que debía hallarla pues su misión no estaría completa sin ella, era pieza fundamental para encontrar la poderosa espada del cristal oscuro.

-La espada de ha ido con él Scorpius, Charlie la dejó caer desde los cielos, pero no es preciso saber donde cayó, ni con mi magia puedo atraerlo, el _accio_ no funciona con los amuletos de la paz… están cubiertos por la gran magia de Merlín…- Hermione trataba de razonar con el chico, pero este se alejó siguiendo su maratónico deseo.

-Por mis tierras y dioses que encontraré la espada sagrada ya sea lo último que haga- dijo sin apartar sus ojos vacíos de los de la hechicera.

-Pero…-

-No podemos fallar, Hermione. Somos guerreros poderosos, aún podemos marchar y pelear, sé que solo nuestro destino puede discernir entre él hubiera de la leyenda o la inminente victoria; y yo escojo avanzar y continuar– dijo comenzando a alejarse. La castaña iba a detenerle, pero Remus la acalló tomándola por el hombro.

-Deja que la busque Herms, Scorpius tiene razón, estoy seguro que Charlie así lo hubiese querido pues es lo que corresponde-

Hermione se mordió el labio quedándose estática. Sí; estaba segura que Charlie siendo el patrón de las causas justas, no descansaría hasta encontrar la espada pues era importante, así que eludiendo el pesar de su garganta, accedió a acompañar al chiquillo en su heroica búsqueda.

 _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_

Regulus observando el rostro dormido de Draco, recordaba la ternura que le causaba en su juventud cuando el ahora rey del bosque invernal era solo un niño y jugueteaba en su soledad con la nieve, riendo de lo lindo como si fuese lo más divertido en todo el mundo.

Él había sido su salvación en su rienda de auto-destrucción cuando Sirius en su arranque de rebeldía, yendo en contra de las normas de la casa y un deseo absurdo de conocer el mundo, se alejó de su lado sin siquiera decirle algo antes de hacerlo. Dolió, vaya que lo hizo pues era como si todos los sentimientos confesados hubieran sido solo humo y las esperanzas puestas en él, no hubiera sido nada más que vanos intentos de una conquista que no debió ser.

-Reg lo siento… no pude ser de gran ayuda…- murmuró el rubio volviendo en sí. El de ojos amatista sonrió aliviado. Al parecer volvió a ganar en ese mar embravecido que era su melancolía tan eterna como los hielos allá en su casa en el sur.

-Aquí estoy Draco, descuida, tu solo ocúpate que descansar- dijo acariciando sus cabellos húmedos. El chico dócilmente volvió a cerrar los ojos ya más tranquilo.

Cuando notó que dormía decidió salir de la tienda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de forma reacia mirando de arriba abajo a Sirius. El rey del norte suspiró abatido pues ya se esperaba esa desconfianza del menor.

-Estoy haciendo guardia, me tocó el primer turno- Regulus bajó los hombros y bufó molesto. Como se odiaba por siempre sobre actuar cuando se trataba de su hermano.

-¿Cuál turno me tocó a mí?-

-Ninguno, pedí doble, así que cuida que Draco se recupere- el menor arrugó el ceño ofendido.

-No necesito tu compasión, ¡maldición! Deja de ser tan…- quería decir tanto pero no estaba seguro siquiera de hacerlo o si era lo pertinente.

-Mira Regui, estoy cansado de tanto pelear, agotado emocionalmente y no estoy para discusiones. Así que se buen chico y métete a tu tienda y has algo útil- Regulus apretó las manos en puño. Lo había descolocado y desarmado con tanta seriedad ajena a él.

El pasado en definitiva no se podía cambiar y el lazo una vez roto no podía enmendarse, pero si estaban juntos en esa misión, tenía que ser lo más llevadero posible y decidió hacer lo que cualquier guerrero haría en su lugar. Sentándose a su lado.

-Te acompañaré en la primera guardia-

-No hace falta pequeño. Comienza a hacer frió y no quiero que te enfermes. Te necesitamos con todas la energías posibles-

-Este clima no es nada Sirius, en el sur se alcanzan temperaturas heladas que calan el cuerpo de las demás personas que no están acostumbrados a la crudeza…- dijo desviando la mirada- aparte, como si te importara si me enfermo…-

-Por supuesto que me importa y no lo digo por la misión suicida, si no como hermano y más aún por lo que significó lo que tuvimos en el pasado…- Regulus enrojeció y se volvió a poner de pie.

-¡Claro, lo dice el que se largó al primer momento y me abandonó!-

-Yo no te abandoné…- su voz se apagó y dejó que ambo se sumergieran en un tenso silencio que ninguno de los demás se permitía romper.

El menor se propuso no creer nuevamente en sus mentiras, ya no más. Demasiado esperó por una explicación que ya no estaba seguro de querer recibirla porque probablemente no le gustaría la respuesta.

 _"_ _Al menos, no fue porque quisiera…"_ pensó Sirius comenzando a encender una fogata para pasar la noche.

 _*-.-*A la mañana siguiente*-.-*_

Con sus cosas en orden y con ánimos renovados, se prepararon para seguir en su comisión. Hermione iba a la cabeza del grupo marcando el camino que habrían de seguir pues tenía los escritos que Hagrid le había dejado en sus manos y que le mostraban la ruta a seguir donde correrían el menor de los peligros.

Scorpius tras encontrar la espada plateada, asombró a todos pues podía sostener la espada sin problema alguno, como si fuese ligera como una pluma. Era tan increíble revelación y con esperanza, decidieron tomaron aquella muestra como un incentivo del destino y algo que no los dejaría perecer, pues siendo Scorpius el siguiente portador de tan preciado tesoro, les daba fuerza e ilusión, como un nuevo sentido a su tormentoso camino.

-Charlie… Hagrid… les prometemos que su sacrificio no será en vano, no nos detendremos y conquistaremos la misión…- susurró Hermione esperando que como un soplo de viento su plegaria llegara a sus queridos amigos que ahora los acompañaban de forma intangible.

-La ira en nuestros corazones nos guiará, de eso estoy seguro… pesar de que golpee y destruya nuestros cuerpos, el cruel discípulo de la oscuridad no derrotará nuestras alamas- murmuró Severus más para sí que los demás, dejándose llenar de esa profunda energía y Sirius sonrió pues aunque no era fanático de las enseñanzas del Rey del Este, no podía estar más que de acuerdo.

-Con la espada en mano, el corazón en la vida y la vista en la esperanza de paz infinita, nuestro viaje no se detendrá porque la justicia después de todo triunfará. Estoy seguro de ello…- todos asintieron y siguieron su viaje hacia la Tierra de Nadie.

 _*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*_

Una voz entre las lejanías se escuchó, recitando su cántico de alegría retorcida;

 _"_ _El grande y fuerte imperio florecerá en el calor de la desesperación; el ángel de la oscuridad nacerá de entre la penumbra y el horror… estamos tan cerca que no lo verán venir hasta que sea demasiado tarde y nadie podrá detenerlo…"_

Ninguno de los reyes pareció escuchar tan terroríficas palabras de un futuro incierto pues sus ánimos no dejaban pie a la desesperanza, sin embargo, el único que pareció consiente fue Scorpius quien perdiendo sus ojos de malaquita en la negrura que reinaba en la Tierra de Nadie, cambió su estoica expresión para sonreír a la oscuridad de su pensamiento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Esto es todo por el momento! nos leemos para la siguiente parte!Besos~


	11. Las Puertas de la Tierra de Nadie

**Notas de la Autora:** Después de un laaaargo y prolongado debate mental sobre si debía o no terminar la historia pues parece que no fue el agrado de muchos, si embargo decidí continuarla gracias a una personita muy especial~

Aquí comenzamos con la segunda parte (la cual sin morderme la lengua diré que es mi disco favorito! *W*) y espero que les guste! Lamento si se perdió algo de la esencia de la primera parte pues cuando comencé a escribir estaba super emocionada de compartir esta gran historia, pero pues, ya saben lo que pasa cuando uno se desilusiona y deja tirada un historia por más de un año jeje... mil gracias a Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0 por comentar! Te mando besitos~

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 ** _Parte II: Antes de la Tormenta_**

 _Solo oscuridad y nada más… débil pero constante, puedo sentir el latir de mi corazón debilitarse con cada respiración… una opresión en mi pecho impide que pueda mover mi cuerpo…_

 _Puedo sentir el viento a través de mi cabello y el batir de imponentes alas a mi alrededor… todo es negro en el horizonte y me siento cansado que dejarme tragar por esta fina niebla sería tan fácil, pero algo me impide desistir…_

 _Una luz se alza allá en la distancia y una maravillosa voz particular que siempre duele y anida en mi corazón comienza a decir: "No puedes morir ahora, encuentra tu fuerza… tu puedes… Charlie"_

 **Capítulo 1: Las Puertas de La Tierra de Nadie**

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, los héroes buscan una forma de ingresar hacia las inaccesibles puertas de la Tierra de Nadie donde yacía la oscura cueva siguiendo las instrucciones dejadas por Hagrid.

Paso a paso guiaba Hermione encabezando la marcha, con su voluntad y orgullo intacto, desde los picos escabrosos de las montañas hasta las llanuras, con sus cabezas en alto, acompañados de la intensa luz solar y del brillo de la luna que apenas calentaban sus pesados corazones, entonando pequeños cánticos de valor.

Todos con semblantes decaídos no detenían el paso más que para comer y dormir; inclusive las una vez alegres anécdotas y chascarrillos de Sirius ya no eran parte fundamental del sepulcral silencio que los reinaba.

El rey del norte estaba pensativo mirando hacia adelante y de tanto en tanto a Regulus, callando todo lo que su alma ansiaba decir, que por las circunstancias debía de externarlas porque la vida podía esfumárseles de un momento a otro en la peligrosa misión que se encontraban, pero la expresión seca de su hermano le hacía entender que no era aún el momento para encararlo. " _Ya será después"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

Caminaban en hileras por densas laderas de roca, tierra compacta y seca mostrando la escasez de agua de la región. Aquel sitio donde apenas se divisa un alma pues la gran cantidad de magia guardada ahí por más de mil años parecía condensarse en su máxima expresión. No todos los habitantes de LastWorld podían aguantar tanto poder, por tanto era una fortuna que la mayoría de los presentes eran de sangre noble o bendecidos por una criatura mágica.

Con inocente entusiasmo ansiaban un desenvolvimiento pacifico, esperando con sus almas palpitantes tener la fuerza suficiente para impedir una guerra mientras se mantiene unido apoyándose los unos a los otros; Una unidad que cual amalgama se fusionara realzando sus más grandes cualidades dejando de lado cualquier aspereza o rencor del pasado; al menos eso era lo que esperaba Remus con todas sus fuerzas que sucediera.

 _"_ _De lo contrario será nuestro fin"_ se dijo cabizbajo notando como sus compañeros un poco más repuestos seguía firmes a alcanzar la meta.

Tanto Draco como Scorpius eran los más callados de la contienda, como si estuvieran sumidos cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. Albus aun en su medio de transporte mantenía su buena disposición con palabras de aliento y alguna que otra enseñanza práctica, pero ya no su buen humor con el que comenzó el viaje.

Su consorte aun a su lado, parecía ser el más escéptico de todos los que todo se resolvería en un abrir y cerras de ojos. Por sus ojos acerina más serios de lo habitual comprendió sin necesidad de palabra como se sentía. Esa férrea determinación a esperar lo peor como si realmente estuviesen enfrentándose al mal encarnado era palpable.

No podía culparlo.

La tarea era difícil y hasta parecía inalcanzable con el percance que tuvieron. Por obvias razones, no dejaría que nada malo le pasará a nadie, principalmente a su esposo que era su prioridad número uno; además estaba seguro que no se daría por vencido. No era una persona que fácilmente se desanimaba, pero por como se transformaban las cosas frente a sus ojos con esa impresionante rapidez, temía que de temblar su determinación sucumbiría al desaliento, echando por tierra cualquier oportunidad de éxito que pudieran aspirar a tener contra Harry. Simplemente no lo permitiría.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Consultando nuevamente las anotaciones de Hagrid, Hermione preparó su tienda para acampar extrañando la intrépida determinación de Charlie y sus órdenes. Cada vez se encontraban más cerca de su destino y podía sentir un cumulo de sentimientos calar su espina ante la incertidumbre a lo que se enfrentarían.

Quería creer que estaban listos para lo que les esperaba, pero no estaba segura. Los inferis y el dragón hicieron estragos en sus defensas tomándolos por sorpresa, arrancando dos vidas de su lado. Si se enfrentaban a Harry ¿qué posibilidades tenían de salir victoriosos? Su esperanza cada vez escaseaba más pues el panorama no era alentador.

Su lógica se lo decía y la intuición también, pero el deseo de vengar la muerte de sus queridos amigos le hacían tomar el doble de fuerza de voluntad motivándola a seguir adelante.

-Si los cálculos no me fallan, estaremos ante las puertas de La Tierra de Nadie mañana- expresó seriamente a los hombres que solo se regresaron a ver entre sí. Sus dudas eran claras como el agua, y el pesar aun marcaba sus rostros.

Sirius no estaba tan centrado como debería pues el temor a lo incierto trepaba por su médula. No quería temer, pero al enfrentarse a la maldad no podía decir que todos saldrían ilesos. Muchas vidas podrían perderse. Sólo esperaba que si había de morir pudiera decirle finalmente a Regulus el porqué de su huida, porque lo dejó sin más pese al dolor de su corazón. Por sus palabras podía entender que le odiaba pues ignoraba la realidad de las cosas.

Podía recordarlo todo tan claramente que dudaba que alguna vez en su corta vida se hubiese sentido más triste e impotente que en aquella vez.

 _"_ _Todo el amor que sintió por su querido Regulus durante tantos años no podían salvaguardarlo. Había prometido liberarlo de las garras de su arcaica madre, pero con cada año que pasaba pese a cada intento que hacía, no conseguía nada._

 _Su padre con muda expresión negaba con la cabeza imposibilidad de cualquier acción o dictamen, pues su función como marioneta de Walburga Black solo era moverse a su voluntad sin poder dar opinión alguna. Ni de voz ni albedrío gozaba haciéndole sentir lastima a Sirius y más deseo de rebeldía que bullía en su interior._

 _Jamás esperó ser el hijo prodigio, por tanto en busca de su propia libertad y la de Regulus intentó de todo._

 _Al cumplir los dieciocho, con ayuda de Remus, James y su consorte Tom, tenía un plan. El primero proveería un medio de transporte por sus influencias en el reino del oeste, mientras que los otros dos ya tenían todo listo para instalarlos con un acuerdo que los haría intocables e incapaces de ser reclamados en su pueblo de origen._

 _Amaba con locura a su niño y estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por él; pensó que el plan era perfecto pues ni un alma se enteró más que sus amigos o eso pensó… sin embargo con lo que no contó fue con que su madre y su estrecha mente lo tenía vigilado y truncó cualquier escapatoria que pudiera idear._

 _-¿Así que quieres huir porque crees que no perteneces aquí?- fue lo que le dijo con su profunda voz gutural mas que como una pregunta, como un hecho. Aquella voz que siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas como el monstruo a derrotar haciendo aflorar su valor._

 _-No es que lo crea. Sé que no pertenezco aquí- exclamó con el aire altivo que cualquier joven tocando la edad adulta sentía que podía expresar –y me llevo a Regulus lejos de ti, donde ya no puedas corromper su dulce ser e inocente corazón-_

 _-¿Crees que lo puedes apartar de mí? ¿Al único hijo que tengo que vale la pena llamar Black?- esas ofensas dejaron de doler hacía mucho tiempo, por tanto solo pudo verla con repulsión –Tu puedes irte si quieres Sirius. Eres una vergüenza para esta casa y ya no mereces ningún resguardo ni educación-_

 _-Claro, gran protección y educación que recibí, con razón estoy tan podrido como aseguras que estoy… - ironizó como si fuera muy cómico. si él era el que estaba dañado ¿que era ella?_

 _-Sin embargo, no te llevarás a Regulus. El se quedará aquí y cumplirá su papel como Black, te guste o no...-_

 _-Mírame…- retó listo para cualquier cosa que sabia que su madre idearía. Podía lastimarlo, golpearlo, herirlo hondamente con su mejor palabra o hechizo, pero la vieja mujer inmutable sonrió con una torcida sonrisa._

 _-Si te lo llevas morirá, Sirius… y estoy segura que no querrías ser el causante de su muerte pues la poca decencia que tienes te impedirá tener ese cargo de conciencia- en ese momento todo su cuerpo tembló. sabiendo lo cruel que podía ser y lo poco sensible que era para no cumplir lo que decía._

 _-No serías capaz…-_

 _-Prefiero no tener ningún hijo a ver a los dos desperdiciando la vida que yo les diseñé-"_

¿Cómo aquella que debía de velar por su felicidad los apuñaló por la espalda y decidió llevarse semejante secreto a la tumba?

" _Esa infeliz Walburga fue una bruja hasta el final"_ se dijo abatido lamentándose no haber sido más fuerte en su juventud y luchar hasta el final. Pero ¿cómo hubiera podido luchar contra ella si sabía de qué pie cojeaba? Si su propia existencia se hubiera puesto en jaque estaba seguro que se hubiera sacrificado con tal que Regulus tuviera una buena vida, pero ¿jugarse la vida del amor de su vida esperando lo mejor? Eso no era algo que pudiera hacer.

Al regresar a la realidad y ver que nadie argumentaba ni decía nada, ignoró el dolor de su alma en pena y decidió intervenir.

-Quién diría que tan pronto ¿eh? Pareciera que fue ayer que emprendimos este viaje…- argumento rompiendo el silencio -finalmente podremos saber si Harry está detrás de todo esto o no- dijo con tono alegre que no sentía, pero que se propuso forzar para romper la tristeza.

Perder a Charlie había sido más de lo que esperaban, pero comprendía que no valía la pena lamentarse y lamer sus heridas.

-Tienes razón, costal de pulgas- exclamó Severus arremangando su túnica para poner sus codos sobre la mesa. No lo dijo como una afrenta, pues su tono indolente era más bien por mera costumbre –entonces debes de decidir qué es lo que procede en caso de que nuestro peor temor se confirme, ya que si cualquiera duda en el último instante, no lo lograremos y todo este viaje se convertirá en un sinsentido…- Era cierto y aunque para pocos era impensable dañar a Harry, todos asintieron de forma unánime.

-Haremos lo que vinimos a hacer- declaró finalmente Draco saliendo de su constante lucha mental –hacer justicia, pelear hasta el fin e impedir que cualquier mal que aqueje LastWorld cumpla su cometido. Si Harry está detrás de esto, se le hará pagar por cada gota de sangre que derramó…-

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Al disolverse la junta cada quien regresó a su caravana a meditar sobre lo que proseguía esperando lo mejor, preparándose para lo peor, con una firme promesa en mente de que el miedo y las ansias de venganza no se apoderarían de sus vidas.

Aparte, con Scorpius empuñando la espada plateada con ese porte y determinación de un soberano, era como si el mismísimo espíritu de Charlie estuviera con ellos señalando al menor como su sucesor de la contienda y con ello pueden sentirse fuertes otra vez.

Regulus observó por donde se fue Sirius y el movimiento de cabeza que le hizo para que lo siguiera a la primera guardia donde tan solicito se ofreció. Aún no podía creer su insistencia y la estúpida aseveración que le hizo. "Yo no te abandoné" fueron sus palabras que una y otra vez se repetían en su mente como un eco hueco de viles mentiras que no quería creer.

-Yo no te abandone…- gruñó con los dientes apretados _"¡Y una coña!"_ rezongó imposibilitado a creer en esa tontería. ¿Que ganaba con rascar la vieja herida? No le hacía ningún bien a nadie y dolía como siempre. ¿Porque no simplemente lo olvibaba como hizo durante tantos años donde ni una vil carta le escribió? _"¡Que le den!"_ se dijo ente dientes.

-Debes de hablar con el Reg- murmuró a su lado Draco recargando su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como su melena platinada acariciaba su piel.

 _"_ _Esa mirada"_ se dijo con acidez al notarla. Esa era la misma mirada de profunda tristeza pero con una madurez de cien años ajena a su edad que consiguió cuando regresó Draco de su larga ausencia de 3 años donde todos pensaron que se lo tragó la tierra.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió desviando la mirada, pero el menor insistió. No como rey de los bosques helados, sino como el amigo fiel que era.

-Aún lo amas y parece que quiere decirte algo importante- reclamó con media sonrisa. Su semblante se veía más claro y centrado que días anteriores, sin la nube de locura que lo enturbiaba.

No quería exponerse y salir de su zona de confort, no tan cerca de la batalla que estaban a punto de encarar al día siguiente, pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese corto periodo de tiempo, no lo sabría jamás. _"Debo arriesgarme"_ se dijo apretando los ojos.

-Tal vez le permita hablarme... Seguro es una tontería, pero si hemos de morir pronto creo que no me afectará- Draco negó con la cabeza –de todas maneras si intenta propasarse el maldito sin mi consentimiento, mínimo le quitaré el cuero cabelludo con mi navaja de mano…-

-Nunca cambiaras...-

-A estas alturas ¿que caso tiene?- sonrió de lado saliendo de su tienda.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La tierra bajo sus pies tembló al despunte del alba. El aire pesado e impregnado de lavanda quemada, azufre y muerte invadió sus fosas nasales.

Los reyes presentían el peligro y experimentaban la angustia a flor de piel. "El fin está cerca" es lo que entonaba el viento, sin embargo, Scorpius se veía apacible caminando delante de ellos en dirección de la gran montaña donde las puertas de la Tierra de Nadie aguardaban, asegurando como una letanía que el mago oscuro sucumbirá bajo sus justas manos, trayendo consigo nuevamente la reconfortante paz que brillará mucho más fuerte que antes.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento y espero que mañana pueda subir el siguiente capi~ Besos! :3


	12. Ilusión Rota

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridas personitas! Tardé mas de lo que esperé pero finalmente conseguí darme tiempo de terminar y subir estos dos nuevos capis que espero sea de su agrado! :D Si leyeron bien! Es día de 2x1! n.n! Por cierto, decido a que quiero apresurarme con la historia, puede que ya no sean los capis tan largos así que espero con eso no tardar mucho para terminarla! :9 (por cierto, para mi gusto, el siguiente capi es super, extra especial! ya después sabrán porque xD)

Mil gracias por comentar roxana. lizarraga. 35! no sabes lo feliz que me hace porque este fic no recibe mucha atención :'V

A leer se ha dicho

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ilusión Rota**

Ya frente a las puertas de la caverna que marcaba la entrada a ese oscuro lugar de soledad la contienda avanza con cautela.

Tanto Albus, Regulus como Hermione se quedaron ahí de pie en las afueras aguardando cualquier señal de peligro ya que era primordial que solo los portadores de las armas mágicas pasaran a ese terreno sagrado. No es que estuvieran de acuerdo con separarse, pero si querían hacer las cosas bien, no debía ir en contra de las leyes estipuladas.

A Remus le costaba trabajo mantenerse ecuánime ante tan intenso poder mágico que despertaba a su bestia interna que escarbaba en las lagunas de su mente enturbiada. Gruñó apretando sus puños al rededor de los hombros de su consorte. No quería dejarlo ir, pero ya le era muy difícil luchar por el instinto que se apoderaba de su ser.

-Quédate- pidió Severus con el mejor tono que consiguió –De todas maneras si algo llegara a pasar lo sabrás antes que nadie y podrás venir a mi- acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos que el castaño no pudo evitar besar su mano.

-¿Quién de aquí tiene mejor olfato?- dijo con ironía que su consorte no pudo evitar mostrarle esa pequeña sonrisa que no compartía con nadie más que con él.

-Confío en ti totalmente- juntaron sus frentes en ese gesto de confianza que su alianza les apremiaba. Tantos años de conocerse y otros mas de amarse les hacia pensar que podían ser fuertes si se mantenían juntos.

-¿Ya terminaron sus arrumacos?- cuestionó Sirius acomodando sus manos tras su nuca –porque aún hay mucha montaña por recorrer y nada de tiempo- Regulus le dio un codazo en el estomago por bocazas, pero este solo amplió la sonrisa lobuna.

-Muérete Black- siseó el rey del Este acomodando su arco dorado tras la espalda apresurando su marcha aunque eso significara soltar la mano de Remus. Sus mejillas ardían, pero más de la irritación que siempre le causaba el de ojos como la tormenta. Realmente esperaba que todo terminara de una buena vez y ya no estar en su nefasta presencia.

-Justo lo que necesitaba oír. Palabras de motivación- exclamó con sarcasmo –cuídate Regui- le dio un gentil roce en su barbilla que solo consiguió que lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Claro que lo haré, estoy entrenado para ello- murmuró acalorado desviando la mirada –y tú no vayas a morir de una forma ridícula ¿ok?-

-¿Preocupado por mí?- le parpadeó un par de veces galante, pero no podía mas que exasperarse por su ligereza y carencia de sensatez.

-¡Cállate y sigue a los demás que ya se están adelantando!-

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mientras más caminaban en la profundidad de la cueva, entre esos estrechos pasadizos diseñados por la montaña y otro tanto escavada en la roca por una tribu ancestral más antigua de lo que podía calcularse, incluso antes de la llegada de Merlín. Todos mantenían la testa en alto, procurando no desviar la vista en la cantidad de tintura rúnica azul y plateada en las paredes, las innumerables calaveras desparramadas, el escombro negro y el denso olor a putrefacción que los reyes podían inferir que aquel lugar cargado de energía y pesar fue planeada para encarcelar a los bandidos por el resto de sus días.

Ya dentro del extenso laberinto hecho con largos túneles que conducían a ningún lado, encontraban huesos dispersados por todos lados y sangre seca sobre el terreno; todos consideraban que era demasiado peligros y procuraron cuidarse los unos a otros para no caer al abrupto precipicio siguieron din desviarse del camino guiado por Sirius.

-¿Por dónde es?- preguntó Scorpius indolente dando una ojeada a las runas que bordeaban la roca tallada más cercana.

-Tenemos que caminar hacia el corazón de la montaña, pero las densas telarañas esconden el camino- exclamó Sirius molesto moviendo ligeramente su varita para iluminar aún más sus pasos mientras que con la otra mano despejaba el camino -tengan cuidado chicos que es fácil perderse…-

Era tan maquiavélico y retorcido pensar que ahí fuera donde el gran mago Merlín decidiera guardar su más preciado y más peligroso tesoro. Los tres conocían la historia de la mítica espada del cristal oscuro pues al ascender al trono era lo fundamental aprender sobre las reliquias del gran mago, su poder y como usarlas; pero lo que sabían era muy poco y con un aire tan místico que muchas veces les hizo dudar realmente de su existencia.

¿Cómo alguien tan poderoso y benévolo llegó a fabricar algo que en las manos equivocadas podría acarrear tan terrible destrucción? Era un misterio que nunca podrías resolver, pero estaban determinados a protegerla a toda costa por la paz en el mundo.

Severus miraba por donde pisaba pues entre más avanzaba, el camino se hacía más angosto y difícil de pasar, sin embargo entre cada paso que avanzaba no podía evitar preguntarse ¿estaban haciendo lo correcto aventurándose así? ¿Camino en terreno sagrado por las especulaciones de un niño?

Claro que vio en su mente el semblante oscurecido de Harry, su malevolencia y el terror que planeaba desatar, pero entre más lo repasaba, una y otra vez, aquel recuerdo era tan nítido y tan accesible que le daba mala espina. Los recuerdos no actuaban así. No había nada más en su cabeza que ese recuerdo ¿Qué había mal con él? No lo sabía.

 _"Solo estamos dando el primer paso de inspección, nada más. Asegurarnos que realmente el cofre de la espada no está en La Tierra de Nadie_ " dijo una voz repitiendo en su mente en modo conciliador lo que Remus le dijo cuando apenas iniciaron el viaje.

Claro que había especulaciones en el aire de que Harry ya tenía la espada, todos lo daban como un hecho pero había que estar seguros. _"¿Pero cómo lo hizo?"_ se preguntó curioso. Tenía entendido que para poder abrir el cofre donde yacía dormida la espada solo se conseguiría con el arco dorado, la varita elemental, el anillo de magia pura y la espada plateada juntos. _"¿Cómo lo logró?"_

Temía que ese mago oscuro hubiera aumentado sus dones exponencialmente que le permitiera burlar la magia de Merlín o por muy escabroso que le sonara a los demás, podían estarse dirigiendo a una trampa…

A un lado del camino se encontraba un enorme hueco vacío donde el dragón negro se supondría estaría vigilando; aquel guardián embravecido al cual se enfrentaron y que les arrebató dos de sus queridos compañeros.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- preguntó por lo bajo Severus notando que más adelante el dragón blanco tampoco estaba ahí custodiando en su lugar.

Todos respiraron con dificultad pues eso era mala señal. _"Una muy mala señal sin duda"_ se dijo asiendo su arco dorado por instinto.

El camino volvió a bifurcarse haciendo que se detuvieran precipitadamente. Sirius se acuclilló para tantear terreno, Scorpius desesperado miraba un camino y después el otro temiendo tomar la decisión incorrecta. Draco notando un ligero brillo que salía de su anillo de magia pura, como una línea trazada en el aire indicando el camino y contuvo la respiración.

Jamás vio que el artefacto del Reino del Sur hiciera eso, pero con fe ciega, el rubio se puso a la cabeza.

-Por aquí, síganme- señaló el pasaje de la izquierda. Sabía que la magia estelar podía ayudar cuando se perdía el rumbo, pero no había escuchado que pudiera sentir donde descansaba la espada del cristal oscuro "pero debe de ser" se dijo con un halo de esperanza –lo que buscamos está aquí abajo…-

Ninguno dijo nada, pero obedecieron apresurando la marcha temiendo lo peor.

 _"Si estoy en lo correcto, podremos resolver de una vez por todas el misterio de la espada del cristal oscuro y descubrir finalmente si el chiquillo decía la verdad o solo fue una vil treta"_

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

En un recóndito sitio de suelo de paja seca y una gran piedra iluminada por una fluorescencia natural era donde debía de estar, pues nada más pisar el lugar, su anillo en su anular volvió a su templada calma y la luz desapareció.

Se regresaron a ver con creciente temor surcando su espalda e implantándose pesado en sus estómagos.

-El niño dijo la verdad y el cofre no está… solo hay rastros de su poderosa magia…- musitó Draco sintiéndose desfallecer que sus piernas agotadas ya no pudieron aguantas más, se dejó caer contra el suelo.

De todos los escenarios que pudieron pintar, ese era de los más desesperansadores pues con el arma más poderosa de LastWorld en manos de un mago oscuro ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de éxito?

-Nuestro más grande temor se ha hecho realidad y él tiene la espada… ¿pero porque no la ha usado?-

-Porque seguro espera aterrarnos antes de tiempo y atacar cuando estemos más vulnerables…-

Los ojos de tormenta centellaban al ritmo que la esperanza se desvanecía de ellos. La idea de volver a ver a su preciado ahijado se desvanecía como humo. Su expectativa de un giro positivo de las cosas, con Harry redimiéndose parecía un panorama tan lejano en ese punto que apenas podía tragar saliva del nudo en su garganta.

-Nuestra misión es más ardua de lo que pensamos- Draco abrazó sus codos imposibilitándose a pronunciar otra palabra.

-Bueno mis amigos, es hora de irnos que este lugar me da escalofríos- dijo Sirius tratando de aligerar el ambiente sin éxito. No se sentía nada bien con la idea del cofre en manos de Harry, sin embargo si ninguno podía ser fuerte en ese momento, él procuraría darles esa fortaleza –No nos queda de otra. Tenemos que ir a la guarida de Harry lo más pronto posible y detenerlo antes de que culmine su plan. ¡Hay que apresurarnos!-

-¿Y salvar el día?- preguntó Severus con la ceja alzada con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto-


	13. Todo lo que es Verdad

**Capítulo 3: Todo lo que es Verdad**

Con la caída de la noche y todos preparándose para emprender el camino hacia la morada de Harry, Draco tomó la primer guardia junto con Regulus, quien en su afán de calmar sus nervios decidió hacer una ronda por el perímetro. El guardián del bosque nevado contemplaba aquel punto perpetuamente nuboso en medio del mar, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que allá es donde se encontraba apartado de todos en completa soledad, en ese tan inaccesible lugar que puede producir escalofríos hasta del más valiente.

-¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- preguntó apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró y las voces en su cabeza acrecentaron recitando la letanía que lentamente lo vuelvía loco. "Caos, claridad, razón, locura, balance, tristeza"

Se cubrió ambos lados de su rostro tratando de disiparlas y de reojo observó su anillo de magia pura que al instante logró calmarlo. Con un ligero temblor en su mano removió la sortija para observar por breves instantes la runa de unión que consiguió en esos tres años de su vida ser el más dichoso y que como aire fresco antes sus ojos, comenzaron a dibujarse recuerdos que ansiaba olvidar, de esa época tan preciada y mágica, tormentosa como efímera.

-Harry…- musitó negándose a que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-¿Estas casado Draco?- cuestionó Regulus en un acelerado siseo tratando de mantener la compostura. Se sentó a su lado al instante -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque no valía la pena mencionarlo- suspiró pesadamente sintiendose tan cansado de siquiera insinuarlo -fue lo que fue y así es como quiero mantenerlo-

-Así que eso explica porque nunca desposaste a nadie al subir al trono...- dijo en un murmullo colocando sus brazos tras su espalda.

–Sabes tan bien como yo que los enlaces son para siempre, pero si los ocultas, es casi como si no existieran….-

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras que los recuerdos cada vez con mas fuerza y mas nítidos se hicieron presentes ante sus ojos de aquel mágico momento que se enlazaron sus vidas cuando tenía 18 años.

 _"Parados frente a la ventana, dos sombras se acercan en un firme y tímido abrazo. Se mueven bajo los finos rayos lunares, acariciando con cariño sus manos en una hermosa paz. Gentilmente Draco descansa su cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo el palpitar acelerado del corazón de su amado que latía al rimo de suyo._

 _Se acababan de conocer en su coronación y ahí estaba yendo en contra de todo lo que debía de considerar valioso y sagrado solo por un instante que sus miradas se cruzaron. Un momento que ambos sintieron hondamente aquello que era imposible que sintieran pues era un sentimiento penado e infame._

 _-No puedo hacer esto…- musitó alejándose de su cuerpo como si quemara ¿Por qué aceptó buscarlo? –¡solo nos conocemos de vista y nada más! esto está mal, no puedo estar contigo-se abraza a sí mismo dando un paso hacia atrás –no eres del sur, mucho menos eres como yo, esto… lo que sea que sea esto va en contra de las leyes ancestrales, de nuestro reino y nuestras familia…-_

 _Harry con un gesto decidido se acerca lentamente atrayéndolo a su pecho como si sintiera que ahí era donde pertenecía. Quiso luchar pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien como si ese lugar hubiera sido diseñado exclusivamente para él?_

 _Besa su frente con cariño para calmar su nerviosismo. Draco cierra sus ojos dejándose llenar con su agradable calidez. Los labios cálidos de Harry contra los suyos eran dulces, acompasados como el tibio aire del norte, moviéndose suave y hondo, robando su aliento._

 _Desciende hacia su cuello aumentando su temperatura helada y no puede evitar respirar más rápido. Su pasión no puede ser contenida, era demasiado fuerte que lo arrastraba a la profundidad de su mar de deseo._

 _-Para mi corazón eres todo lo que es verdad Draco- "yo también lo siento" pensó Draco luchando contra todo deje de cordura en su ser –y no renunciaré a ti… no cuando finalmente conocía mi destino y vi mi corazón en ti-_

 _-Harry…-_

 _-Amarte es todo lo que puedo hacer, ahora lo sé- sonrie mirándole con esos ojos increíblemente verdes que lograría convencer incluso a la muerte de ser perdonado –eres todo por lo que vale vivir-_

 _-Por favor no sigas…- volvió a tratar de evadirlo. Sabía que nada podían conseguir de ese amor profano. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si lo vieran? ¿Qué pensaría la nación de Harry de lo suyo? No podría ser bien visto._

 _-Mi amor déjame amarte que nada podrá separarnos, ni siquiera la ley cruel de tu gente;- recarga su frente contra la suya como implorándole al sol por más luz y que se negara a abandonar el firmamento a la caída de la noche - estoy seguro que juntos podremos lograrlo y te prometo que seré tuyo para siempre o hasta que la muerte nos separe-_

 _-No lo sé Harry es todo tan hermoso pero temo…- quiso decirle cuando lo amaba y cuan hondo lo sentía en su interior. Un solo segundo bastó para instalarse ahí y comprendia que no había vuelta atrás._

 _-Para mí eres el aire que no sabía que necesitaba para sobrevivir, eres todo lo que mis ojos pueden ver mi ángel de hielo, eres todo lo que necesito-_

 _¿Si su sentir estaba mal visto por el mundo, podría hacer de Harry su fortaleza para seguir adelante? Quería creer que sí. Que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlos, que resistiría las vicisitudes del tiempo y que no marchitaría ni se tambalearía sin importar la tempestad._

 _-¿Cómo poder decirte que no, cabeza dura?- sonrió con esperanza hasta la fecha desconocida, amiga de la inocencia de su corta edad. Esperaba enserio que todo estuviera bien."_

Suspiró agotado encendiendo una fogata meditando cuanta credulidad podía existir en las almas jóvenes carentes de maldad.

No es que tuviera frío ya que siempre estuvo habituado a las bajas temperaturas, simplemente quería alejar todas esa vivencias que tan dulces en su inicio, fue todo su mundo que le hizo creer que todo se mantendría en una estática utopía y que nada podría despertarlo de ese precioso sueño de amor.

-¿Fue con él?- no había necesidad de hacer mención de su nombre y ambos lo sabían. Era obvio que los rumores existían pues ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que dos reyes desaparecieran al mismo tiempo sin dejar rastro? No le quedó más que asentir.

-Que tontos fuimos…- murmuró perdiendo su mirada gris en las llamas rememorando los ojos verdes que centellaban tan luminosos y llenos de ilusión que cualquiera negaría fervientemente que yacía oscuridad en su interior.

Con el delirio de la juventud y tras muchas cartas intercambiadas, tomaron la ilusa decisión de fugarse juntos, negándose a contarle a ningún alma sobre su plan. ¿Para qué hacerlo si hubieran sido detenidos en el acto?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado-

-Porque no queríamos que nadie se enterara- hizo una pausa secando las lágrimas incipientes con el dorso de su mano -Huimos y nos casamos en secreto en una isla remota donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos. Él era todo mi universo y ambos pensamos que así, en ese lugar podríamos ser enteramente felices, solo nosotros dos... ¿Qué idiotas fuimos, no crees?-

 _"Tras pronunciar los votos a la luz de la luna, se besaron ardorosamente al sentirse solos y libres, lejos de toda la obligación de su casta y su reino. No eran solo un mago y un kerim de hielo. Eran solo Harry y Draco, unidos en alma y de por vida por ese gran amor que ardía en sus pechos y que latía como un solo corazón."_

-Eran unos chiquillos… todos pensamos alguna vez en que el amor verdadero si existe y que haríamos todo lo que tenemos a la mano para conseguirlo- sonrió tristemente viéndose reflejado en él de alguna forma.

-Si…- suspiró volviendo a ocultar su runa imborrable con su carga personal como soberano que era.

Miró ambas manos y lo asaltó un nuevo recuerdo. De aquello que prefería que quedara solamente entre Harry y el.

Le fue difícil lidiar con esa rotunda felicidad que no creía merecer. Vivir juntos era para él idílico en esos sus 19 años. Gozaba de un gran amor para una vida, de salud renovadora y de una infinita paz que pensó que nada podría mejorar su situación.

 _"-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- pregunta Harry acariciando sus rubios cabellos -¿te sientes mal?- sus dulces ojos verdes lo miran con preocupación. Esa mirada que demostraba cuanto le importaba y amaba._

 _Lo tranquiliza como siempre, tocando su corazón y con una sonrisa le enseña que no habría que temer acariciando su vientre._

 _-No estoy mal. Los dioses nos han colmado con una bendición más pues vamos a ser padres….-"_

Apretó los ojos.

¿Por qué justo cuando estaban tan cerca de completar su misión tenía que recordar esos agridulces momentos?

Cuanto besó ilusionado sus labios por tan grata noticia, como volvió a probar su piel como la primera vez transformando el hielo en bocanadas de fuego bendito que alebrestaba su palpitante ser, el preciado momento cuando nació su pequeño bebe antes de tiempo. En ese instante no hubo criaturas más felices en la faz de la tierra que el mismo y su entonces amoroso consorte.

 _"Mi pequeño Hyperion…"_ pensó al recordar su durmiente semblante en sus brazos. Sus ojitos cerrados y la pequeña pelusita rubia sobre su cabeza. Era tan perfecto y hermoso, su máxima culminación de amor ahí descansando sobre su pecho.

Harry estuvo seguro que todo iría bien, afirmando una y otra vez que su dicha estaba completa. Quiso creerle firmemente, incluso pensó que cuando su unigénito estuviese lo suficientemente grande y fuerte, podrían después de tanto encarar al mundo y mostrarles cuán grande era su amor; cuan equivocados estaban todos a su alrededor por obedecer todas esas arcaicas leyes obsoletas que tachaban uniones como la suya como profanas. Solamente así podrían ser libres.

-Vivimos felices por escasos veinte meses, viviendo unidos en la esperanza de que todo fuera mejor para mostrarles a nuestras familias la alegría que teníamos y el lazo que formamos, sin embargo fuimos castigados por nuestra vanidad… es lo que pasa cuando vives solo de ilusión dejando de lado el mundo real…- continuó viendo como las llamas de la hoguera se volvían espirales ascendentes al cielo. Tan trémulas como inquietos esos días.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, la pequeña vida de Hyperion se debilitaba sin causa aparente. Intentaron de todo para que recuperara su fuerza.

Cuanto le partió el alma verle llorar por su pequeño que apenas y podía abandonar la cama. La desesperación se alimentaba de sus flaquezas, la desilusión y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por el bien amado.

Harry dejó de sonreír y salvar a su hijo se convirtió rápidamente en su obsesión. Creía que existía algo por hacer, se encerraba largas horas en su biblioteca consultando todo tiempo de magia, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr algún cambio.

Él por su parte acunaba a su pequeño Hyperion cantándole dulces nanas de su corazón que al menos parecía alegrarle en su pequeña agonía que aunque se negaba a admitirlo, su mente fría comprendía que lo inevitable llegaría mucho antes de que estuviese listo y eso dolía más que cualquier daga en el corazón.

Su vida terminó por apagarse en un día lluvioso ahí entre sus brazos y Draco sabía que fue el precio que había que pagar por tan ilusa creencia de que podía ser feliz al lado de su amor. Harry pensaba en voz alta que era todo un cruel chiste de los dichosos dioses que se reía en su cara, impidiéndole la dicha que ambos se merecían.

No hicieron nada malo, claro que no; solo siguieron su corazón dando todo de si esperando la felicidad al lado del otro, la persona que amaron desde la primera vez que se vieron, sin embargo, ahí estaba su pequeño bebe dos metros bajo tierra y el mismo siendo odiado por aquel a quien tanto amaba por no haber hecho más de lo que hizo por salvarlo.

 _"Aquella mirada que le da distaba tanto de ese dulce Harry tan lleno de esperanza e ilusión. Con nobleza y dulzura que robó su corazón aquella tarde hacia 3 años atrás. Era oscura, turbia y encolerizada. Perdía los cabales y estaba desorbitada._

 _-Era lógico que los dioses se opondrían pero no quise verlo…- intenta razonar con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era obvio su falta y las consecuencias inmediatas. Su alma pendiendo de un hilo por la partida de su unigénito, su total aniquilación a todo lo que consideró correcto. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba por mas que intentaba de pensarlo, pero mucho menos podía comprender porque Harry actuaba como si fuera el único que perdió lo más importante en su vida._

 _-¡Los dioses no tuvieron nada que ver con esto!- gruñe Harry arrojando los libros a un lado que no murmuraban ninguna respuesta –¡Tu pudiste haber hecho algo mas pero te negaste! ¡Tienes tanta magia como yo! ¡Pudiste hacer algo Draco! ¡Pudiste hacerlo pero no quisiste!-_

 _-¡Ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer algo! No era nuestra decisión mantenerlo en este mundo- fue lo que respondió con más fuerza de la que quería dar. Era su verdad por más que Harry se negara a aceptar._

 _Mueve enérgicamente su cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos azabaches. Perdido y lánguido vuelve a alzar la voz._

 _-¡Hablas como si no te importara lo más mínimo nuestro hijo!- sisea con una mueca de hastío –siempre tan frío e indoloro como si fuese lo más natural del mundo… sí que los de tu clase son unos seres desalmados…-_

 _-¿Crees que no me importa? ¡Eres un imbécil!- reprocha dándole una cachetada -Estuvo mal, nunca debimos de haber ido en contra de la ley…- su propio cuerpo tiembla, pero más lo hace el de Harry por una razón completamente distinta._

 _-¿Te arrepiente de esto?- su voz parece un gutural gruñido, peligrosa y letal cargado de veneno entre más aprieta su mano alrededor de su brazo. Intenta zafarse de su firme agarre._

 _¿Cómo sobrepasar ese punto donde la infelicidad los corroyó y el dolor no sanaba por más que transcurrieran los días? ¿Si su amor era tan grande como llegaron a eso?_

 _-Tal vez…- dijo tan claro alzando la vista con todos los retazos deslavados de valentía que le quedaba._

 _Esperó un golpe, un conjuro, pero con lo que se topó no fue lo que esperaba. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de Harry._

 _Estaba tan cambiado el hombre gentil y compasivo en un hombre trastornado y volátil pues todo el amor que una vez le profesó se transformó en dolor y cólera que no se vería menguada hasta que explotara"_

-Peleamos tan fuerte que ya no había nada de nuestra relación que pudiéramos salvaguardar. Juntando mis cosas decidí huir como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y regresé al reino del sur… lo demás lo recordarás pues estabas ahí. Mis padres tras una larga reprimenda decidieron perdonarme por la ausencia, subí al trono aceptando mis responsabilidades sin flaquear y nunca volví a mencionar a Harry hasta ahora- finalizó lo poco que decidió contarle a Regulus quien decidió por no decir nada, solo escuchar.

-Lo siento Dray…-

-Yo también… murmuró –y lo peor es que aun puedo escucharlo gritar en las noches aquello que me dijo desde la torre mientas me alejaba: "¡No me dejes! ¡Eres todo lo que es verdad y me niego a renunciar a ti! ¡Amarte es todo lo que puedo hacer, eres todo por lo que vale vivir! ¡No te vayas!" aquellas palabras que significaron todo para mí y que abandoné sin mirar atrás por mi corazón roto...-

No se arrepentía de haber amado a Harry ni de la idílica vida que compartieron, pero su lamentaba que todo aquello se diluyera como agua hasta convertirse en una guerra continua entre la ira desbocada que se deslizaba lentamente hacia la locura.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Les mando besitos y hasta la próxima! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi #4: Hacia la guarida del amo de la oscuridad!

Con un personaje muy interesante que no creyeron volver a ver xD


End file.
